Social Status
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Sess is a successful man who's always gotten the best in everything; clothing, education & even women. So wat happens when he falls for Rin, a low class poor musician? Will this high quality man give an outcast a shot at love?
1. Rin Usami

Chapter 1: Rin Usami

Um...hi...uh...m-my name's...Rin Usami and I'm twenty-three years old. And as you can see I'm a little shy. I'm a musician so I like to play music. um...for fun I like to...uh well I really don't know. I've never had any type of fun before. My favorite thing to do is play music, wait I already said that didn't I? Well...let's see what else is there? Um, I guess nothing right? There's not much to say about me. I'm not very pretty is all I can think of. Well I think I am, aren't I?

No I'm not pretty. I'm just ordinary. There's nothing special about me, except that I like music, but I already said that. I'm horrible with conversations, that's why I always repeat myself. Lots of people call me boring and a nobody.

While growing up lots of guys told me that they wouldn't bother wasting their time on me. And maybe they're right. And I guess that's why I'm...you know...a...uh...the V word. I've never had a guy really want me just for me.

So can someone please tell me how this one guy took the time to notice me?

It was a Saturday morning and I strolled into the kitchen of my small apartment wearing a spaghetti strap pajama top and my red panties. My hair was a complete mess due to horrible sleeping habits. I looked around my current residing location. My place was as bad as my hair. Hardly anything was clean and there was so much junk that I barely knew where stuff was. But it would have to do. I was able to live here with low rent because it was only me. I had no pets, no children and no husband, and the landlord liked that just fine.

But I didn't. Sometimes I wished that I did have somebody.

And then we both could live happily ever after. He would have his job and I would have my music.

I'm a musician, but I'm not famous so don't be fooled. There's only one place where people actually hear my songs and it's at this late night bar. That's also where I work. And when I'm not out playing music at that bar, it's during the day time that I spend at my second job at a cafe as a waitress. Both pay very little and it really sucks.

I would love to quit and try something better, but right now I've got nothing going for me and it's pathetic. I have to have two jobs just to support myself when half the people in Tokyo are so loaded with money that they'll never have to go for some college degree or even work a day in their lives. That's so not fair!

I opened the door to the fridge. There wasn't much in there, just some milk, yogurt, condements and a granola bar. I chose the granola bar, the single cup of strawberry yogurt and a small cup of milk.

I would have to go grocery shopping, but I needed more money. Neither one of my jobs were holding up.

As I ate what little breakfast I had, I just so happened to notice the time. It was 10:32. I was fifteen minutes late to work at the cafe. How could I have just woken up and not notice? This was the third time this week, and you would have guessed that I learned something from it. Well think again. I was definitely going to get it now. The boss might fire me for sure.

I quickly ran into my small bedroom to find my blue uniform. Oh how I dreaded wearing that awful piece of clothing. It was itchy in the most uncomfortable places and the skirt was too short which gave guys a good view of my you-know-what.

But I manage to bear through with it. Every...single...day. And everyday I wish that I could leave, but then again I wouldn't be getting my paycheck at the end of every week. Why can't life be easier?

I hurried and grabbed what I needed and left.

Because I didn't have a car or a license, I was forced to run while still trying to put on my work shoes. By doing that I tripped and fell into some nearby bushes. As people passed they noticed my humiliation. Nobody bothered to help me but, instead help themselves to snickering.

I pulled myself away from the shrubbery and quickly examined myself. There, resting on my butt was a big dirt stain. I must have fallen in some nearby dirt when I fell. But right now I had no time to think about the cleaniness of my uniform but instead I had to rush to work.

I ran down the many blocks like a track runner, suddenly turning a corner and entering the cafe. But before I could start work, there he was, my old tyrant of a manager. He wore a heavy frown and his thick eyebrows knitted together to make it look like a catepillar, but I couldn't laugh in my situation. I knew what was coming.

"In my office now," he ordered.

I was going to protest and maybe even apologize and work a double shift, but right now it was hopeless.

I slowly followed him into his office. I just knew that I was getting fired and nothing could change that. 


	2. Sesshomaru Taisho

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru Taisho

Hello there my name's Sesshomaru Taisho and I will make my introduction brief to say the least. I'm twenty-nine years old and I'm an Restaurateur. I own a line of restaurants called Geisha House. I'm very successful in what I do and very proud of it. I couldn't imagine myself doing something that I didn't like such as helping plan my parents forty-fifth wedding anniversary. Yes you're correct they've been together for that long.

It's a very tiresome task and I just pray that we're half-way completed. The rest of my family and I have been working on this for two weeks now. Everyone's about half-way close to their boiling point because my parents keep changing their minds about what they want to happen. I would object to their silly indecisiveness, but what they want is what's best.

My parents aren't the only married couple in the Taisho family though. I have my younger half-brother Inuyasha who's married to a lovely woman named Kagome. For them it's only been two years. What a long way they have to go.

Maybe that's why I've never been or even want to be married. There are too many years that go by and you're with the same person that you were with when you saw each other in passing, finally met in person and then finally said 'I do'.

I meet too many women to ever get close to that kind of commitment. I'm not ready to settle down with someone. I want to enjoy my life while I still can even when I'm well into my thirties.

So can someone give me a logical explanation to why I was ready to change that all beacause of this one girl?

It was a Saturday morning and I was currently sitting in my office at Geisha House going through some paperwork that I put aside until I felt ready to examine it. That's right I had my own hours. I did whatever I wanted without someone scolding me to hurry up. I worked my own hours, and I damn sure liked it.

I was just finishing when I heard a knock at the door. That was strange. Hardly anyone ever came to my door unless it was an emergency, but nonetheless, I allowed that person access. The door slowly opened.

There standing in front of me was Kikyo. She had long dark hair and honey brown eyes. She was sporting a tight red top and a tight black skirt with expensive black heels. Just like me she had money as well. Her family owned a large oil company. She was an only child and must have loved it because that meant more for her.

After awhile of staring I asked, "Yes what is it?"

Instead of answering right away, she strolled to my desk.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," she said and then smiled.

"Good morning as well to you too, Ms. Tanashi," I said back.

She let out a slight giggle. "Oh Sesshomaru, our families are long time friends, you don't have to be so formal."

"Alright then," I stated.

It was true. Since both our family's were wealthy they decided to be like partners. Kikyo always had a thing for me, but I never really paid it any attention. She was a major flirt and always threw herself at me, thinking that I was going to get her into bed sometime soon; which wouldn't be a bad idea now that I think about it.

She was easier than most women I dated so she was never really a challenge. I like to fight for what I want.

"Is there something you need...Kikyo?" I asked.

She just smiled and said," Yes there is. A date."

I knew that was coming before she even said it.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy and I never mix business with pleasure," I rejected gently.

She perched herself on my desk.

"But it's perfectly fine. It's not as if I'm pressuring you," she said, trying to change my mind.

'You've been trying for two months,' I thought.

"And besides," she continued," Don't your parents want what's best for their son?"

That was also true. From the time Inuyasha and I were children our parents only wanted what was best for us. The best clothing, the best housing, the best education and even the women that we dated. They would never settle for something or someone low class. It just wasn't what was expected of a Taisho.

Even I knew that. I always get what's best, but whenever I think of that word, what exactly do I mean by it?

Finally I sighed and said, "I'll think about."

Kikyo's face lit up. That was about as much as she was going to get. I would usually say that I was busy or something unexpected came up.

She happily hopped off my desk, out-stretching her arms to embrace me, but I stopped her and said,"Is that all?"

For a moment she looked defeated as if I asked her if she ever wore anything faux, and then she said, Um..yes that's it."

"Good."

I began to pack my things. Those papers would have to wait. I had to be at my parents house by 10:45 to go over the plans for their anniversary party. The assisstant manager could handle things while I'm gone.

"Are you leaving?" Kikyo guessed.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then I'll accompany you,"she volunteered.

I just sighed. I didn't feel like objecting. Today felt long enough and it hardly began. So without a final word, I gathered my things, locked the office and excorted Kikyo and myself to the awaiting limo parked outside. 


	3. Pink Slips and Parties

Chapter 3: Pink Slips and Parties

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I dragged my feet as I left my boss' office. I felt defeated. He scolded me for ten minutes about the quality of time and how I should be here when I'm expected. And when I thought he was finished with his lecturing, that's when he noticed my dirt stained butt. He even nagged me about the cleanliness of the uniform.

I tried to explain to him that it just happened recently, but he didn't want to hear of it. I've been late to work too many times and all because I couldn't wake up on time. I tried lie after lie, but eventually he caught on. He said that I didn't need to worry about being late ever again, because just before I stepped across the threshold, he handed me a pink slip.

He said that he had enough of my excuses, and just for the record I had enough of working at that cafe. But where was I going to find another job on such short notice? Where was my miracle going to come from?

I figured that I would think of something so I headed back to my apartment. That was the only place where I felt needed. It was my haven, my sanctuary, and I was fortunate for that.

I arrived back home just moments later, trying my best to find a more suitable job, so I scrolled through the newspaper, but got nothing in return. This was just perfect. How was I going to pay for my bills and the rent? Not to mention toiletries.

There was so much, and I could do so little. Why couldn't my life be easier?

I thought about calling up my friend, Sango. She also worked at the cafe but would show up later. She would soon hear of my recent firing. Oh how embarrassing!

But since I couldn't find anything in the newspaper, I figured that my job at the bar would have to do. And who knows maybe someone will give me an extra tip. Yeah right.

I sighed. God my life was hell! I balled up the newspaper, tossing it in the trashcan, grabbed my guitar and its case and left out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

My parents were being indecisive yet again. They couldn't decide what kind of flowers they wanted or whether they wanted the party to indoors or out. Frankly it was just too annoying even for me. Don't get me wrong, I had plenty of paitence, but when you've been going through the same thing for weeks, it gets-dare I say, tiresome.

"Well I think that we should have tulips," I heard my mother, Izayoi say.

"But roses are more classical," my father, Inutaisho argued.

"Wouldn't it just be best to speak with a florist about this?" I asked.

My parents said nothing as they looked at me and then at one another, then back at me once again.

"I suppose you're right," Izayoi said. "Why don't we have both instead?" she looked at my father.

He nodded his head in approval. "I just hope that it doesn't look tacky."

I was going to declare that it would, but I thought that if I didn't say anything maybe we could hurry this along and I could finally leave. I looked down at the list of things that were already taken care of or that needed some attention to. So far we were half-way down the list. Next was music.

"Live entertainment or not?" I asked.

Both my parents were quick to say, "Live."

I smiled. That was faster than I thought. Usually we'd have to vote, and we all knew how long that took. I was more than ready to leave and head to my condo. My parents knew how muchit would cost to hire a live band, but they didn't care, in just a few days it would be their special day.

"Okay so is that settled?" I asked.

Izayoi nodded her head. "Yes I suppose so."

I nodded as well. "Alright then. Well I guess that I'll be leaving."

"Okay then, son,'' Inutaisho said.

I mentally sighed. Finally we were done. At least for now. I left my parents house in a matter of minutes, jumping into my Benz and driving off.

I soon entered my condo, just taking the time to relax. It was a Saturday and I had nothing to do. Maybe I could hit a few bars and unwind. I wasn't much of a drinker, but today I felt like I needed it. I glanced at my clock. It was already 8:36. I can't believe that I stayed at my parents' for that long. When they wanted something done they meant it.

I got up from my bed, walking to my closet to change my clothes. I dressed into something more casual and was soon out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearta: That chapter may have been short but I promise that future chapter will be longer. 


	4. The Eviction Notice

Chapter 4: The Eviction Notice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I drove down the dark streets of Tokyo to find a good place to get a drink. There weren't very many. I only drank at the high class bars, not those cheap places with horrible music and nothing but drunks loitering about. Once again, nothing but the best for me.

Any woman would be happy to have me as their boyfriend or better yet, their husband, but unfortunatley I haven't found someone who would suit me nor am I looking. The only thing about these rich women is that they're very conceited with a quick attitude to match. The rich I could just not the attitude. My parents seemed to have alot of that even when I was younger. They scoulded me for something I knew nothing about.

When I was just a young child my father would take Inuyasha and I to the park for some fun. I wandered to the sandbox to play with a few kids around my age. They weren't as well dressed as I was, and their faces and hands looked sticky, as if they were eating something sugary and didn't clean themsleves off. But I paid it no mind. I was young and wanted to have fun with others.

But my father didn't agree as I knew he wouldn't. He grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me away from everyone.

He got real close to my face and said, "What do you think you're doing?" His voice held anger.

"I was only playing," I innocently answered.

"Yes, with low class people," said my father.

Low class people? I didn't understand.

"I don't want you around such bad influences," he continued. "They're nothing but trouble. Stick to people of a higher status."

"But father," I protested. "They were nice. I liked them."

As soon as I said that, my father took his right hand and smacked me hard across the back. I knew right then to never go against him. If my father said not to be around "their kind" then I wouldn't, should I face a harsher consequence.

"Now let's go," he ordered.

I held my head down, following my father along with Inuyasha as we returned to our vast mansion.

I finally pulled into the small parking space of a run-down looking bar.

'Wasn't there something better open,' I thought. 'If I didn't want a drink so bad I wouldn't be caught dead here.'

I shut off the car, unbuckling my seatbelt, and stepping out the vehicle. I approached the entrance with a slow strut. Before opening the door, I removed a napkin from my pocket, covering it with the handle and then opened the door. I didn't want to risk germs.

I scanned the room, looking for a suitable place to sit. All I saw were lazy drunks and sleezy businessmen. It felt hot and dense in the small place and cigarette smoke filtered through the air. How disgusting. I took a glance at the bar and thought to sit on the stool. But just like the door handle, I placed my jacket on the seat just before sitting down.

"What can I get you?" asked the gruff-looking bartender.

"An apple martini will do," I told him.

"Coming right up," he said and then went to perpare my drink.

My order came in minutes and I took a few sips, starting to feel more relaxed in this god-for-saken-atmosphere. I soon noticed that they had a stage. There was a single stool and a microphone. Who would perform in this place? I got my answer when I heard someone announce, "And now we have our next musical performance by Rin! Give her a welcome applause."

The men began to clap, some of them letting out whistles. Probably because she was the only female there. I watched as I saw a young woman make her way on stage, almost tripping over the cord of the mike and knocking over the stool. She quickly adjusted it, looking embarrassed but soon appeared confident when she took her place on stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

As soon as I heard my name being called I quickly grabbed my guitar, making my way out. As I did, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and tripped over the cord of the microphone which caused me to stumble and almost knock the stool over, but hurried and adjusted everything.

I took my seat on stage, placing my guitar in the proper position of my lap and lowered the mike slightly so everyone could hear me. I strummed a few keys, getting warmed up. And then I started into an intro, soon playing into my song. I always loved playing the guitar. Ever since I was a child I wanted to learn how to do something, and music was my thing. I first started getting lessons when I was eight by my music teacher. She was very nice and had plenty of paitence with me.

She said that music was my gift, the one thing that she knew that I would be good at if I wasn't successful in anything else I did. And so far she was right. But sometimes I just wished that some people weren't always right about me.

When I was fourteen my parents said that I was never going to be a famous musician which was my dream at the time, and they were right. They said that I should stick to more realistic things. When I was sixteen they said that I wasn't going to graduate from high school because my life was focused on music so much, and once again they right. This guy offered me a contract deal and said that I could make alot of money with my music. But that was all a lie. He totally conned me.

I spent so much time doing that and so when I checked on my grades and progress in school, I was so far behind that I would never catch up. So eventually I dropped out. No surprise there. My parents never had faith in me. They said that I should have been more like my older sister, Kagura, but I wasn't so I'm not.

Kagura wasn't the only sibling I had though. There was my much older brother, Naraku. He was thirty years old with no kids, but a beautiful wife. I think that out of anyone, he really cared for me the most. But sadly he lived all the way in Okinawa.

I was always the runt in my family. The smallest to do anything, and the most naive to not know what goes on around me.

And now at the age of tweny-three I'm still not doing any better.

As I continued to play, I looked up to see into the crowd. Once again there were the usual spectators. Nothing but drunks and horny businessmen. I wondered why I even put up with this. I don't get paid much being here so what's the point. I scanned the room for more familiar faces and one of the caught my attention.

It was very well dressed man sitting at the bar. I never saw him here before. The room was dimly lit but I could make out small features of him. He had long hair, I'm not sure what color, and beautiful yet strange markings gracing his lovely skin. What was a handsome man doing in a sleazy place like this?

I continued to stare at him until my song was over. The patrons gave me a humble applause and I smiled, getting a warm feeling in my heart. I took my time getting off the stool to take a bow. And when I looked back up, he was gone.

So much for that.

A few more songs later, I finally made my exit, some of the men at the bar waving good-bye to me. I kindly waved back, telling them good night.

It was so dark outside and probably way past midnight. It was a good thing that I didn't live too far, otherwise I'd be into some real trouble. Lots of freaks and pervs come out at this time, and each night that I finished my hours at the bar, I just prayed that I wouldn't be any of their targets; so far I wasn't.

I finally arrived back to my apartment complex. While walking down the hall, I reached into my cheap purse fumbling to find my keys. Once I did they slipped from my grasp, dropping to the floor. I picked them up, rising to my full height.

Tonight I was planning on relaxing after a hectic day. Maybe soak in a bubble bath, read a good book and fall asleep. But at this current moment, something erased all thos pleasant thoughts.

Because right there, in front of my eyes and taped to my door was an eviction notice...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Oh, no!! Rin has an eviction notice? Where is she going to get the money without a decent job? Is she going to get kicked out of her apartment or find some way to get the money? Find out and keep reading!! 


	5. Not As Planned

MidniteHearts: Okay chapter is 5 is up!! Plz read and review!!

Chapter 5: Not As Planned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I couldn't believe it! An eviction notice? I was being kicked out of my apartment? Well that was no surprise. I sorta saw it coming--but still, an eviction notice? I snatched the paper from my door, reading it over and over again. I couldn't make sense of anything. For all I know this could have been in Japanese! Wait--I am Japanese, but right now that's beside the point! That was another one of my bad habits. Whenever I'm so dumbfounded I start pointing out the obvious!

I balled up the paper, throwing it to the ground. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me. I quickly turned, seeing that it was my landlord, Mr. Yamanaki.

"Oh, Mr.Yamanaki, it's you," I said. He was a very short man so I kind of had to shorten myself just to make respectable eye contact with him.

He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. Everyone single of his tenants knew what that meant. Just plain bad news! I was praying that someday I wouldn't be the one standing in front of him while he did this, but like I said I sorta saw this coming.

"So I see that you know," he said, stating the obvious.

'Well duh,' I thought. 'In case you hadn't known I'm a psychic now! Total ESP!'

But out loud I said, "Yeah."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you know why?"

Quietly I responded, "No not really."

He sighed. Uh-oh. This was the third sign. Whenever Mr. Yamanaki was about to deliver bad news, first it would be the glasses thing, then he would clear his throat and lastly he would sigh. Somebody wake me from this nightmare!

"It's because," he said, "You're two months behind on rent."

On my face was nothing but a blank expression, but in my mind I screamed until my brain hurt. Two months behind? How could I have not noticed?

"T-two months?" I questioned.

Sadly he nodded his small head. "That's right." Then he reached for my hand. "I'm very sorry, Rin. Although you're one of my best tenants you need to pay you're rent on time just like everyone else."

I nodded my head, swallowing a rock that got caught in my throat.

"How long?" I said suddenly out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"How long do I have?" I repeated, referring to the days I left until I was out on the street.

Mr. Yamanaki said, "Three days."

I stuttered. "Th-thr-three days." Lines of tears dripped down my face.

He patted my hand for comfort. "Once again I'm really sorry." And with those words he was finally gone.

For a moment I just stood that like any idiot would. But I knew that I had to do something. So with my shaky hands I steadily inserted my key into the hole, turning it and opening the door. I flopped on my couch, crying for a full hour. Three more days and I was outta here unless I came up with some fast cash.

I was thinking about calling my friend Sango but that would be too much of an embarrassment. She probably already heard about my recent firing, she didn't need to know that I couldn't keep my apartment.

So finally I cleared my thoughts, sitting on the couch and grabbing the cordless phone. I knew who to call, but she would most likely hate for me to beg. She never liked anything that I did. But I was desperate. I needed money. If she knew what was happening to me, she'd probably have a different opinion about this. I just prayed that she did.

I dialed the numbers with my unsteady fingers.

The phone continued to ring...and ring...and ring some more until I was finally able to say, "Hi mom..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I finally returned to my condo,yawning as I dragged myself to my king-size bed.My parents wedding anniversary was in three more days, and I felt so overjoyed. They were planning on having it be an outdoors event because of the band. I couldn't blame them. The day that the party was scheduled promised sunny skys with no clouds.

That was good. I couldn't handle another post-ponning because of the damn weather. All seemed right with the world. I just hoped that nothing goes wrong.

I slowly removed my clothes, undressing myself to my boxers. I flipped back the blankets, nestling myself into bed. Yup, I just prayed that nothing went wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Yeah, I know that chapter was a bit short. The only reason some of these chapter aren't as long as you want them to be is that I'm still warming up to Sess and Rin to the point where they'll finally meet that way the chapters will be longer, because they are the main focus. Any way keep reading. 


	6. How They Met

Chapter 6: How They Met

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshmoaru's POV

Just when I thought that nothing could go wrong, I was entirely mistaken, because just two days before the party whe had no live music. The band that my parents hired had to cancel on the last minute to do some other event. Not only was I upset but so were my parents. Their wedding anniversary was tomorrow and there was no entertainment whatsoever.

So someone explain to me why I'm wasting my time, sitting in Starbucks, and looking for somone who would come on such short notice? Just when I was about to give up, my cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Inuyasha. "What did you get so far?"

"Nothing," I said.

"That's too bad."

I thought, 'Well if it's so bad why don't you do some of this, and let me take a break?'

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Inuyasha reassured him.

"Whatever," I said. Sometimes I felt like I carried the most heaviest load. Everyone always left sonething up to me. And frankly I was tired of it.

Inuyasha gave me a few more encouraging words until I finally said, "Who am I going to find for the music entertainment on such short notice?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

After the converstation with my mom, I pretty much cried for the rest of the night. She didn't help me not once. All she did was break down my self-esteem (or what little that I had left).

She said, "Well who's fault is it that you dropped out of high school to follow some stupid music dream only to get conned?" She also went on to say, "Most females don't drop out of school unless they're pregnant. You haven't been shacking up with any boys have you?"

'Hell no!' I thought.

My mother didn't even know that I was still a virgin--oh how emabrrassing it is to say--let alone think that! And for the next ten to fifteen minutes I just listened as she talked. What else was there to do? I pleaded with her, saying that I needed the money so bad, yet she claimed to have sent me money last month. If that's so "true" like all her fable stories turn out to be, then can someone tell why I was two months behind?

And if I ever thought about moving in with her, that would be totally out of the question. I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. Ever since my dad died it's as though she's become even bitter than before--which really isn't hard to accept believe it or not. What a bitter old bat!

My two days went by faster than lighting across a thunder storm sky. And now I was getting kicked out tomorrow. This was just great.

So right now I'm currently sitting in Starbucks, reminiscing on what little life I have when suddenly I hear something that sounded like music to my ears. Somebody needed live entertainment. I was perfect for that job.

I scanned the room looking to see who needed assisstance when my eyes landed on a familiar face. It was that guy from the bar the other night. He was talking into his cell phone and seemed pretty upset. Should I really consider approaching him?

My mind said 'wait a little longer,' but my feet said 'get your butt up and make an opportunity,' so I thought it through first, took in a deep breath and then headed to his table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I continued to talk to my brother when I noticed a young woman approaching me. She looked very familiar and I soon placed her face. That singer from that shabby bar. What was she doing here? Not that certain people didn't come into Starbucks it's just that what bar singer you knew walked into Starbucks? It just didn't fit where I had seen her last night. A singer at some low class bar.

The farther she came towards me the more I told Inuyasha that I had to go. Without waiting for him to say good-bye, I hung up the phone.

Once we were face to face, I said, "How may I help you?"

"Um...sir...I'm sorry to interrupt you...it's just that I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," said the woman.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

I saw her take in a deep breath. "That you needed some live entertainment," she answered meekly.

"No, I have it handled," I said.

It looked as if she were about to turn back around and leave, but she stood her ground.

"Please, sir. I would like to help in anyway that I can," she protested.

I was starting to get annoyed with this woman. I didn't need some hopeless beggar groveling at my feet at a crucial time like this. I needed to think and that was it. And besides there was no way in hell that I was going to hire some shabby looking woman who didn't look professional at all, just to have her show up and embarrass my parents.

I didn't even want her in my presence at the moment. She had nothing to offer.

I stood up from my seat. "Like I said, I have it handled."

"But please--,"

Suddenly I got close to her face, something that I hardly ever did with women. Then I said, "I can take care of it."

She gulped. I was very intimidating. I smirked at her fear. Then I procceeded to gather my things, walking to the entrance. I took one last look at the woman just before leaving. I didn't need help of a low class person. That's how it is and that's how it will be. 


	7. The Deal

Chapter 7: The Deal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I couldn't believe it! After I told him that I was willing to accept whatever he was offering, he still shot me down. This was the most worst feeling in the world. I was getting kicked out and he wanted nothing to do with me. This man was beyond cold, he was down right cruel, but this was no time for making misjudging comments (when I find some money that's when I'll call him names).

I watched as he gathered his things and left without another word. My body just stood there as if it were being weighed down with heavy cinderblocks attached to my ankles. My mind screamed for me to go after him, but my body said just leave this man alone.

But I wasn't giving up that easily. I quickly turned, racing out the door after him.

I wasn't too far behind when I said, "Please, sir! Just hear me out!"

He never stopped to look at me or say anything in return. I figured that if I got ahead of him then that way he would have no choice but to look at me so I did.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" he said.

I was a little tacken aback but I needed this proposition. "Sir I really need this," I begged.

He continued to walk and I tried desperately to keep up with him.

"Leave me alone," he said. "You're pestering me."

I was slowly growing impaitent. What could I do to get this man to listen to me without seeming like the pesky fly that I knew I was? I ran the thoughts through my head and then finally came up with something. I wasn't sure if it was going to work but I had to try something.

I took in a deep breath and said, "Sir I really need some money! I'm getting kicked out of my apartment tomorrow and won't have anywhere to go." (technically that last part wasn't true, but as long as he didn't know, I didn't care).

I continued to say, "My mother gave no money and I recently got fired!"

You can pretty guess what I was doing; begging and pleading my ass off and I didn't care as long as my alternative wasn't to be on the curb of my street (and I don't mean because I got booted out of my home).

I wasn't sure whether this man cared or not, but he finally said, "What's your name?"

I smiled as my heart was filled with a pleasant warm feeling. Maybe he was giving me a chance after all. I got passed the fact that he was actually considering me and answered, "Rin Usami. And yours?"

He sighed and said, "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho."

I repeated his name as if I didn't know it by memory, I might forget who offered me a chance to change something in my life.

"Why exactly do you need music entertainment?" I asked.

He sighed once again as he opened his mouth to tell me. I just hoped that I wasn't being fooled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I couldn't understand what I was doing. I just agreed to this woman who's name I know as Rin, to provide for the music entertainment at my parents wedding anniversary. I guess that I shouldn't care anymore. At least I won't have to keep looking, and after she begged me several times I just thought to throw in the towel.

But still, how would my parents and the rest of my family feel if they knew that I was hiring some homeless woman with no job? What would they think if I allowed "her kind" to be near us?

I didn't put much thought into it and only sighed, hoping that this woman knew how to act in the presence of wealthier people.

Suddenly I heard her ask, "So why do you need music?"

I simply answered that it was for my parents wedding anniversary. She went on to say, "Oh? How many years?"

God, didn't this woman ever shut up? So I said, "That's not the point at this moment."

She must have caught on to the fact that I didn't want her prying into my business so she was pretty much quiet...for the time being. I began to walk and told her to follow. She did without haste.

"First off you will need to be there at eleven sharp tomorrow," I began and then handed her one of my family's fancy cards with the address. "Next you will provide your own transportation coming and leaving. You must dress properly as well."

I then continued to explain other simple things to her. And for her sake she'd better remember them.

"You are to have eaten and taken care of other personals before arriving. You are to address everyone as 'sir' or 'ma'am'."

She looked up into my face asking, "Is that all?"

I nodded my head.

"Am I getting paid up front?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that for now," I reassured. "I will make sure that you receive payment."

I heard her let out a faint sigh. She must really need that money.

"Thank you so much," I heard her say. "You don't know how much this means to me."

I said nothing in response to her comment. I noticed her check the time.

She said, "Is there anything else?" I guess she was making sure before departing from my company. And once I thought of it, there was one more thing that I forget to mention.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me," I said. "Once you have received your pay you are to pay me back in full cash."

I took a quick glance at her face to see if her expression had suddenly changed dramatically, but it hadn't. What was wrong with this woman? Didn't she know that she was expected to pay me back? She had no job, and from what I recalled her family wouldn't help her either. If I were her I would have been desperate to find ways, but then again I'm not her.

I saw her walk off in another direction, telling me, "I have to go now. But I'll be sure to be there." Then she waved. "Bye!"

I didn't wave back as I contniued down the street, heading into my awaiting limo. Everything should goes as planned. If not, there will be dire consequences. 


	8. Finally Here

Chapter 8: Finally Here

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I headed to the back of my parents mansion to check on the progress. Today was their anniversary and so far everything was going as planned. We were having the celebration in the vast backyard. Everything looked extravangant. Our guests had already arrived, some coming a few minutes later, but everyone was mingling other than that.

Everbody was in a calm state...well except for my mother of course. She came running down the stairs in a frantic state, her hair disarray.

"What do we do now, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"About music," she answered.

"Mother I have it handled," I reassured her.

"What do you mean that you have it handled?" she asked, not sure whether to believe me.

I smiled. "I just do." Then I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry."

She sighed. "If you say so."

"Now go out and enjoy yourself," I said.

She gave me one of her smiles and then trotted off outside. I watched as she left and soon joined the others as well.

Minutes into the festivities, everyone was conversing and even my mother was finally calm. I went over to the food table to sample some of the delicious delicacies that my parents had delivered from one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo. They even inlcuded the catering staff as well. Once again only the best for our family.

As I reached for the strawberry cheesecake, that's when Kikyo appeared.

"Hello there, Sesshomaru."

"Hello Kikyo," I responded, acknowledging her presence and her strapless red dress with white open-toed shoes.

She lightly touched my arm. "My you're looking well today."

I only nodded my head.

I saw her smile. "This is a really nice celebration. Your parents seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Seems that way," I said.

"I can't wait to get married someday. My wedding will be spectacular." As she said this she looked at me. Why she tried so hard, I'll never know.

I looked away, trying to draw my attention from her. It helped and I saw one of the maids approaching me.

"Sir you have someone here to see you," she said.

"Is that so?" I asked, knowing exactly who it was.

She nodded her head.

"Very well then," I said.

I left the backyard and Kikyo just had to follow. We strolled to the front door and I slowly opened it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I made sure that I was awake early on this important day. If I couldn't be on time for work, I'd be damned if I was late for a chance for me to get money. I quickly went to my closet, scanning through my clothes. I wasn't sure what he meant when he said dress properly but I had to find something. Maybe he meant that I should be casual but not too casual.

I went through my jeans; that was a little too casual. And then I went to my blouses. Some were revealing and others looked like I just wouldn't wear them anymore. I finally found something that I could go with. A blue and white sun dress and blue flat sandals. Yes this would do. I then grabbed my guitar.

I made sure that I was organized before rushing out my apartment. Thankifully since I told Mr. Yamanaki that I could come up with the money, he let me have my place one extra day.

Now it was time for transportation. I didn't have a car so I had to rely on a taxi which took about twenty to thirty minutes due to traffic.

I told him my designation and soon I was off. As I peered out the window, I was surprised at everything at I saw. There were so many large buildings and wide land. I had never been exposed to this part of Tokyo before. I wondered where my destination was leading me to.

I continued to gaze out the window as if I were some type of tourist in a foreign land.

The cab finally stopped in front of a vast mansion and I practically swallowed my tongue because I had to gulp. Many expensive cars were parked outside. I was performing here? I didn't mean it out of excitement, but more like nervousness.

The taxi driver snapped me out of my thoughts, telling me how much I owed him. I payed, grabbing my guitar and exiting the vehicle.

I then walked the many steps, stopping in front of the large wooden door, knocked a few times and then waited...this was it. My only chance. 


	9. Stage Fright

Chapter 9: Stage Fright

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I opened the door to see Rin on the other side with a smile plastered on her face.

"I see that you made it on time," I commented.

She nodded her head. "Yup, just like you said."

I allowed her access into the foyer of the mansion.

"It's nice to see you again," she said, stretching her hand out to shake mine, but was blocked by Kikyo who didn't seem too keen on meeting her.

"And who are you?" Kikyo asked.

Rin pulled her hand back. "I'm the entertainmnent...for the music."

I saw Kikyo give her a smug look, and then said, "I'll see you outside, Sesshomaru."

She walked away, joining the others, and I was grateful.

I stepped ahead of Rin, saying, "Follow me."

She did, tagging behind ever so closely. I pointed out where she could get started and begin at anytime. She seemed to have taken my words into consideration, seeing as she didn't rush getting set up.

"How many songs should I play?" she asked.

"As many as you want...your services will no longer be needed soon," I said.

She only nodded her head as she continued to get ready. Somehow I couldn't understand this woman. She was unaffected by my words and how I said them, whereas some of the high class women that I've met would have been offended.

I soon walk away from Rin, when I suddenly ran into my mother, father and Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru, who is that woman?" my mother asked.

"That's the music entertainment," Kikyo answered for me.

"Really," said my father. "I've never seen her before at any of our functions."

I cleared my throat. "Well she's new."

"Where did you find her?" Kikyo asked.

I gave her a look without my parents noticing and then said, "In the phonebook."

Kikyo gave me a look of my own before walking away. Soon after, my parents did the same.

I sighed. Time for a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Sesshomaru led me to his parents backyard, where I saw tables filled with food, decorations strewn everywhere and people nicely dressed. It must be his family. I'm so glad that I had something presentable in my closet. I was so close to showing up in some jeans and a T-shirt.

He brought me to the set up stage, and told me to prepare myself so I did. A moment later he left me alone.

I was feeling nervous as ever. He never told me that I was going to be in the presence of wealther people; then again he never told me he was wealthy either.

I was terrified of forgetting the lyrics to my songs, let alone my name. But I couldn't think of things like that, otherwise they'd most likely happen. So I took a few calming breaths, trying to organize my thoughts and collect myself, and it worked...for awhile.

As I continued to prepare when I just so happened to glance in Sesshomaru's direction. He was talking to three other people. Two of them were much older figures; possibly his parents. And then it was that same woman who was with him when Sesshomaru greeted me at the door. I wonder what her relationship was with him.

I wonder if they were talking about me. I got my hint when I saw his mother say something to him, while also glancing my way. I hoped that they were speaking of posititve things, because I was tired of people either making negative comments about me or judging me based on my lifestyle.

After I was finally set up, I grabbed my guitar, heading to the mike. It seemed as if everyone and the world totally stopped, just to acknowledge my presence. Just before I got to the center, just like the time in the bar, I slightly tripped. I was trying to play it off as if I suddenly noticed something on my feet.

I agjusted the mike, clearing my throat and said, "Uh...hello everyone." The volume of the microphone increased, letting this ear-piercing screech. I stepped back, thinking that it was my voice, and then continued.

"Um...my name's Rin Usami. And I'll be your entertainment today."

I looked over the crowd, noticing everyone start to whisper. I briefly closed my eyes, taking in steady breaths. I felt nauseous all over again; like I couldn't do this. no matter how badly I needed the money.

Suddenly I heard voices, voices that were theirs. A loud buzzing sound filled the air. Those were their words. They were talking about me. Sweat dripped down my face and I felt heated, I almost couldn't breathe but I managed to force oxygen in and out of my body. I positioned my hands on my guitar.

I thought, 'I can do this. I'm not afraid. I'm not going to give up.'

And I knew that I wasn't, so without another thought, I began to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Yeah, I know you don't have to say it. That chapter was a bit short. I just couldn't think of anything that would come after this so I decided to end it there. Anyway on to the next chapter. 


	10. A Second Chance

Chapter 10: A Second Chance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

After my performance, I made my exit off stage, sighing with relief. I'm glad that was over. Another minute up there and I would have lost it. I was going to take the time to find Sesshomaru and ask about my pay, but instead of me locating him, he found me. Tagging along was his parents and that woman.

His mother smiled at me. "Oh my, that was an excellent job that you did."

I smiled bashfully. "Thank you."

"What did you say your name was?" asked his father.

"Rin Usami," I answered.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," said his mother.

"You too."

The woman in red only scoffed. She gave a nasty look, her face saying, 'nobody cares who you are.'

I felt a little intimated. And then I heard Sesshomaru say, "Now that's enough. I have something that I want to disuss with Ms. Usami."

His father said, "Oh, yes of course. We'll leave you alone." He took his wife's hand. "Let's greet everyone else, Izayoi."

She nodded her head and left with her husband to see about other guests. I gave Sesshomaru my attention and he said, "Come with me."

I followed him and so did that mystery woman. To her, he said, "Except you."

He said those two words with so much force and coldness to them that she looked as if she were about to cry. Somehow those words didn't affect me. I was used to people speaking to me in that manner. My mother was the reason why. He led me back to the foyer where he opened the front door. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope.

"Here's your pay," he said. "And remember what I said," he mentioned.

I only nodded my head, knowing exactly what he meant by that. I was expected to pay him back. I wonder how much money was in that envelope. It felt so heavy. I just prayed that it would be a reasonable amount. As if he could read my mind he said, "There's well over four hundred dollars."

I damn neared scream, but bit my tounge to supress such a shocker through this mansion. Over four hundred dollars?! This guy must not have heard what I said about being jobless! What was wrong with him? I know with ears that size he has very good hearing.

He leaned to my face, asking, "That won't be a problem will it?"

Hell yeah there's a problem. I don't have a job. How does this guy expect for me to pay him back when I can't even pay my own rent? Why must I be cursed? Why me?

Before answering, I gulped real hard. "No. There's no problem."

He smiled. "Good."

I proceeded to the door, having already pre-arranged my taxi. I sat inside and watched as I was leaving the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After paying Rin for her services, I returned to my parents, telling them that I was leaving. And once again Kikyo just had to come along. When did she become my second shadow? But nevertheless I allowed her to accompany me.

We entered my car, buckling our seatbelts.

"So did you think about it?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Think about what?" I said confused.

"About our date," she said sweetly but was clearly annoyed.

"Not much," I responded.

Kikyo huffed. "Well when are you going to?"

With the way that she said it, it sounded as if she were demanding me to think it through.

I said, "I don't know."

She huffed yet again. If this dragon didn't stop breathing fire into my car, then I was likely to tell her to start walking.

"Look," I began. "How about we do it tonight?"

'Just to get it out the way,' I thought.

Her face lit up like a dozen fireworks. She giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Great. I know the perfect place," she said.

I sighed. What was I getting myself into this time?

I continued driving as I tuned out Kikyo's voice. Her constant rambling was enough to last for a full day. She reminded me of Rin. Always talking. But when Rin talked she made you want to listen to her no matter what she had to say.

She made that clear on the day she wanted me to hire her, which was amazing to me. Very few people didn't know how to get my attention, but she succeeded.

She was different. She was determined and she was a challenge; something I liked very much.

And before I knew it I was thinking of her...But why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: That wasn't a very good ending, but I had to stop it somewhere. Anyway continue. 


	11. A Long Way to Go

Chapter 11: A Long Way to Go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After Kikyo and I were dressed up we headed out to her choice of eating out. Within minutes we were there. I let the valet park my car. We entered the cool establishment, a waiter directing us to a table with a good nighttime view.

We slid into the booths, overlooking the menus.

"You find something you want?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "The crabcakes and losbster."

Of course she would choose the most expensive food platter on the menu. That was just like her. To take and not give back. But it didn't matter to me because this was the only date that she was getting. The truth makes me sound selfish, but I had no intentions of starting something with Kikyo.

It just didn't work like that and soon she would see that.

I signaled the waiter to come to our table and he jotted down our order, soon leaving from our company.

"That was a very beautiful celebration," Kikyo stated.

I only nodded my head, not in the mood for talking.

"But couldn't you have found a better music choice." she asked.

I stared across from her. "If you were so objective to what I chose, then maybe you should have taken care of that."

She fidgeted under my gaze. It was clear that she was uncomfortable. If you didn't like what I did, then you try and compete with me and do a better job.

Our food arrived moments later, and I was fortunate for that. At least we wouldn't have to talk. The sooner we leave the better.

We ate in silence for the remainder of the stay and then left. I parked in front of Kikyo's home. We got out, me walking her to the door. Whether it was with Kikyo or not I always made sure that my female companion made it inside safely.

Just some chivalery I got while being raised in my prestigious home.

We exchanged our good-byes, and I went back to my car, driving off. Today was a long day, but somehow I knew that tomorrow would be even longer. My life had a long way to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I finally returned to my apartment (which was already paid for) and plopped on the couch, exhausted. Ever since I left the house of Sesshomaru's parents I had been up and down Tokyo trying to find another job. Most places didn't hire me because I didn't have a high school diploma, so that really sucked. How many people needed diplomas just to flip hamburger patties?

Nevertheless I still didn't give up, but just at the last minute of giving, there was this one place that would hire me, but they said that I had to wait to hear from them. How long would that take? I don't have to time (or paitence) to just sit in my apartment with bills due.

But I did have a little extra money left over from paying the rent. Maybe I'll treat myself to something nice. Maybe.

For once I was given a break and life. I was feeling very good about that so I decided to call my friend, Sango. I dialed her number and waited as the phone rang. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello," said a sleepy voice.

"Hey Sango," I said.

She groaned. "Rin? Don't you know what time it is?"

I glanced at the nearest clock. It was only ten-fifty. What was so bad about that? She probably had a hard day that's all.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to get the sleep out of her voice.

"I got some good news," I declared.

She didn't feel like guessing so I said, "I got my apartment paid for."

Soon Sango perked up. "Really?"

I nodded my head as if she could see me. "Yeah. I performed at this anniversary party."

"That's great," Sango said.

"The guy paid me and all, but I have to pay him back," I explained.

"You don't have to sleep with him do you?"

I groaned. Why did everyone think that I had to sleep with someone just to get what I wanted?

Finally I answered, "No, in cash. But that's a problem."

"You still haven't found a job yet?" Sango guessed.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head.

I heard her sigh. "Well don't worry," she reassured me. "You'll find one."

"Yeah, thanks," I responded.

Sango and I soon ended our converstation and I go dressed in my black tank top and pink shorts. I flipped back the blankets, settling myself into bed and then drifted to sleep, trying think of pleasant thoughts. My life was just starting and I had a long way to go. 


	12. Another Encounter

MidniteHearts: First off I want to thank the author Artemis of Luna for supporting my story. I read your review for my 10th chapter and you're absolutely right because Rin is going to work for Sesshomaru in his restaurant. I was planning this idea for a while and so far you're the only who got it right so thanks and congrats!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Another Encounter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Almost a week in a half. That's how long it's been since I've been jobless. But finally that place was considering me. It was a restaurant not too far from where I lived, but was still a great walking distance. I practically had to run to get there for my interview on time. Plus I didn't oversleep. How awesome is that? I think I'll give myself a cookie when I get back home. Hooray for Rin!

I smiled to myself, feeling more confident than ever!

Getting this way made my self-esteem boost dramatically.

As I approached my destination, I wiped the sweat from my head, taking in slower breaths and finally entering the restaurant.

"Welcome to Geisha House," said an elegantly dressed waitress. "How may I help you?"

"Can I see the manager. I was told that they would be hiring," I said.

The waitress smiled. "Yes, of course, but he isn't in right now."

"Oh."

Great. How can I be here on time, but he can't? People these days.

The waitress said, "Would you like to wait for him?"

I nodded my head.

She directed me to an area separate from the restaurant. Everthing looked so nice here. There were marvelous paintings with expensive furniture all about. There was even a sitting area to relax. The walls were painted in a beautiful red with gold trimming on the walls. Whomever owned this place was real lucky.

Sometimes I wished that I finished high school and became important as everyone else in the world--and dare I say even my sister, Kagura. She was a designer and owned several boutiques.

And now that I think about it, half of my family had significant lives. Even Naraku went to college. I forgot what he did for a living, but I knew that it was something big. Was I the only one who made nothing of her life?

What a rhetorical question to ask myself. Well duh!

I continued to wait, wondering how long this person was going to be until they came. I fished through my purse, digging out a pen and notepad. Well while I'm here, I might as well occupy myself. A new song is exactly what I needed.

I jotted down my ideas as I paitently waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I took my time getting ready for work. Since I was the manager and owner of my establishment, there was no need for me to rush. Like I said before, I have my own hours. And that's another reason why I have an assisstant manager, to take care of what needs to be done.

I stepped into my shoes, examining myself in the mirror. Today was going to be a good day. It had been almost a week in a half since I last heard from Kikyo which was good, but she'd be back around sooner or later.

Plus I hadn't gotten so much as a peep out of Rin which was also pleasant as well. I planned on getting to work, and leaving as soon as possible.

I grabbed my car keys, locking the door of my condo. I strolled to my car, getting in and driving off. As soon as I arrived at Geisha House, parking in my ususal spot, I got out and entered the restaurant. Immediately one of the waitress' approached me.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, not ready to hear from anyone, seeing as how I just got here.

"Um...sir you have someone here to see you," she answered.

I sighed. "Who is it?"

"She didn't give her name," the waitress responded.

'She?' I thought.

"I'll show you to her," the waitress offered, escorting me to the waiting area. And this whole time I'm thinking, 'No, it couldn't be her. It couldn't be...Rin.'

But there she was, sitting down, oblivious to my presence until I cleared my throat and she looked up from whatever she was doing.

The waitress left, knowing that I wanted privacy.

We just looked at one another as we muttered, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head. What was I going to do about this? I began heading to my office, telling her to follow. She did, trying to keep up with my fast stride.

We soon entered my office. I took a seat behind my desk. She was hesitate to sit down. I told her that it was okay and she did. I scanned through a few documents and then put them aside.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" I said. I always I liked to be direct. "You barely have a high school education, you just recently lost your job, thus giving me the opportunity to hire you for my parents wedding anniversary which I did. You come off as not being a threat to me, so without further adue, I Sesshomaru Taisho will hire you, Rin Usami."

She practically jumped from her seat. "Really?"

"Well seeing as how you still have to pay me back, I might as well," I said.

She let out a few more shrills of joy just before she did something very unexcpected. She hugged me. And for some odd reason I didn't pull away, unlike all the other times that Kikyo tried to hug me. With Rin it was different. What was wrong with me? Why was I letting this woman catch me off guard?

She finally distanced herself from me and said, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

I cleared my throat. "Yes...well you're welcome."

"When do I start?" Rin asked.

"Someone will give you a work schedule," I stated.

"Thank you so much!" She gathered her things and flew out the door.

I sat back in my seat, running a hand down my face. Rin Usami. What a character. Working with her was going to be no picnic in the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Yay! I'm done with that chapter. I know that most of you want to know when are Sess and Rin finally going start to like each other and that won't be probably until chapter 15 where Rin starts to like Sess. I'm still working my way up to when they'll kiss and if you guys have any ideas let me know and I'll use them for my story! 


	13. Strange Feelings

Chapter 13: Strange Feelings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I made my exit from Sesshomaru's office, feeling happier than ever. Finally something was going right for me. For some reason Sesshomaru was so understanding. I would have thought for sure that he wasn't going to hire me, and I'd have to keep looking, but he stopped my search and I am so grateful. Maybe I should do something nice for him. That's it I'll do something nice to show my appreciation. I continued to think of what I wanted to do for him, and for some odd reason, I was thinking of him as completely different. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The last time that I had that feeling, it was on a crush on a boy that I liked in middle school. And then it hit me. I was starting--no, correction; I liked Sesshomaru. I blushed from embarrassment and realization. I was embarrassed because he had so much more than me, and I had so little. I was just realizing that he was so much different from other people. Although I practically begged to perform at his parents anniversary, he was the only one who gave me a real chance. He was the only one who noticed me. Oh my gosh! I like Sesshomaru. But I wondered if he liked me back. I just couldn't go through another rejection. That was just way too much.

I approached the waitress from before and said, "He wanted me to get a work schedule."

She nodded her head, walking off and coming back with a thick packet. Hold on, I thought he said a work schedule?

And as if she could read my mind, she said, "These are also the rules and regulations of the restaurant. You'll need to study them. And dress in the proper uniform. I'll be sure to get you one before you live. You can start tomorrow. Mr. Taisho usually allows his new employees to start the next day."

I only nodded my head as she continued to tell me of the restaurant and what was expected. After that she handed me a red bowtie, a white collared blouse, and a red skirt. She told me that I would have to provide for my own pair of heels, and they had to be black. She also said that they should be no more than three inches. My hair was to also be worn in either a ponytail or a bun. Only one hair clip was allowed. And jewelry of any kind was strictly prohibited except wedding rings.

Well it was a good thing that I had some heels at home. Plus my hair was usually worn in a ponytail and I had jewelry that I never wore, and of course I wasn't married, so I was all set to go.

I just couldn't wait to start.

I thanked her and left with my things.

I was so excited yet nervous at the same time. Starting tomorrow I would be at my new job, plus I would be around Sesshomaru. I only hoped that I didn't make a fool out of myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

Rin soon left my office, happier than ever. She was lucky that I was considering her just for the fact that she had to pay me back. Having her work close by me, gave me the advantage to keep an eye on her. she looked very trustworthy, and from how she carried herself, I could tell that she never lied a day in her life. I knew that she would have to pay me back, and there was no excuse of why she hadn't. We would soon be working in the same establishment.

I took in a deep breath. Maybe this would be enjoyable after all. Besides, she was one woman. One with character, strength, deterimination, positivity...and a lovable smile.

Whoa! Hold on. Did I just think that about Rin Usami?

I couldn't give myself a logical explanation. For some reason I was thinking of her, but why?

I stared into space, trying to figure out why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

It was already getting dark. After I left the restaurant, I celebrated my good news with Sango. She was so happy for me that she offered to take me to a strip club. I gently declined the proposition. We toasted to my new job and soon after she left.

I figured that I had plenty of time to kill so I headed out to Geisha House. It was ten-tweny three. Maybe they weren't closed yet. I made it to my destination and already I could see cars leaving the parking lot. There was only one car left, and I saw a single light being turned off.

And then a figure was exiting the building. It was Sesshomaru. I silently snuck up behind him, but he already detected me by saying, "I know you're there."

He turned to face me. "What do you want?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something?"

He raised his eyebrow at me as if I were asking is the sun blue.

"First off it's almost ten-thirty," he said. "And secondly, I don't associate with my employees outside of work. It's inappropriate."

In response to what he said, I twisted my face. I didn't start work until the next day, and besides if I was going to be working with him, I might as well get to know him. What's so wrong about that? And other than that, I knew lots of places where they stayed open late. It wasn't as if I were asking him on a date, just a harmless invitation to hang out.

"Well I'm not your employee until tomorrow," I countered.

"The answer is still no."

He was playing hard to get. I wondered if I was the only one who couldn't crack his shell or if there were others. Like that woman who he was always around. Well that could be his sister. Man, I gotta stop jumping to conclusions.

I saw him walking to his car, so I followed.

"Do I need to fire you before you even start?" he said.

I leaned against the car and said, "No, but I would like to show my appreciation for hiring me."

He sighed and faced me. "Do you really want to go through all that trouble?"

I smiled, thinking that this was going better than I thought. "Yes, I do."

He unlocked the door, opening it. "Where to?" 


	14. The Totally Unexpected

Chapter 14: The Totally Unexpected

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After Rin once again begged me to do something, I just finally gave in. I soon started to notice something about myself. I give in too easily. I keep allowing myself to be manipulated by women. I was the dominant one. It should be the other way around. And I knew that after this that it would never happen again.

I unlocked the passenger door for Rin to get inside, and then I took my place in the dirver's seat. I stuck the key into the ignition and started off. As I cruised down the street, I just so happened to notice Rin touch my radio, trying to find a station. As soon as we came to a red light, I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Finding something to listen to," she answered.

"This is my car. Do not touch what's in my car," I sternly said.

She gave me a smug look, just before pulling back her hand, and saying, "Fine, I won't."

"Good."

The light turned green and I proceeded froward. After a moment of silence, I said, "So where do you have me going exactly?"

All of a sudden her mood became brighter. "To Eve's Garden."

I turned to face her for a quick second before putting my eyes back on the road. "Never heard of it."

"Then you'll like it."

She began giving me directions on where to go and soon I was parking my car with a group of other vehicles and looking at the somewhat large cafe in front of us. We both got out, walking to the door. Rin went first. When she saw that I wasn't behind her, she opened the door to stick her head out.

"Aren't you coming?"

I sighed, removing my handkerchief from my pocket, placing it on th handle of the door and stepping inside. There were people crowded and the air was a bit thick because of capacity level. A soft jazz band played as the patrons enjoyed themselves. Rin led me to a table in the far back. We both sat down.

"So what was that all about?" she suddenly aske out of nowhere.

"What was what about?"

"You know the whole door thing with the napkin," she explained.

"First off it's a handkerchief, and secondly, I don't like germs." The last part was pretty much a lie, but as long as she didn't know it didn't bother me. I didn't like to associate myself in such common areas with such common people. It just couldn't be done, but here I was with Rin.

"Or is it something else?" she wondered.

I was silent so she continued. "I know just because you have money that you feel as if you're better than everyone."

Damn! How did she know?

She went on to say, "My big sister, Kagura is living proof of that."

She then signaled a waiter and then looked at me. "You want something?"

I shook my head.

Although I declined, she still went ahead and did the opposite of what I said. I saw her pull out a few bills, most likely the money that I gave her, and paid the waiter. The order came back faster than expected. Rin went back what she was talking about.

"So anyway," she began, "even though my sister makes way more than I do, all of a sudden she's all high and mighty."

"It must be a pain in the ass," I commented.

Rin shrugged. "Not really. I'm used to people like her." Then she looked at me and smiled. "Why do you think that I was so comfortable around you?"

"Intimidation, maybe."

Rin shook her head. "No, because I've been around your type."

She continued to say, "It doesn't bother me that you make more than me."

She noticed that I hadn't touched the desert that she ordered.

"You aren't going to eat that?" she asked.

I shook my head. She reached for my plate, taking it. Here's another thing that I noticed about Rin; she was so bold about what she did. I actually started to compare her to other women. But in a positive way. I could never lower myself to disrespect a woman, no matter what I thought of them. (sometimes it depended on the situation).

I watched as she ate, getting whip cream on the side of her mouth. I told her to wipe it off.

"Can't you go anywhere without needing a bib?" I said.

She smirked. "And can't you go anywhere without bringing your negativity?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

Rin shrugged as innnocently as she could. "Well for starters you never smile. I feel like I'm around a statue," she said jokingly.

I corrected her by saying, "You should feel like you're around power and wealth."

She grinned, pulling out the money I gave her and fanning it. "Oh, I do, right here."

So that's how she wanted it. Using what I gave her to get me back.

"Don't be a smartass," I said, somewhat teasing.

"Fine, I'll be a dumbass," she countered.

Within minutes of our conversation we were going back and forth, teasing, but mostly Rin as I still kept somewhat of my professional manner. Soon after we (more like I) were prepared to leave. We got back into my car, Rin giving directions to where she lived. It was far past twelve at night. I couldn't believe that we stayed that long.

It wasn't long until I parked the car in front of her dingy looking apartment. We exited from the vehicle. If it wasn't for her living in apartment, I would have left, but anything could have happened to her on her way in, and I wasn't having that on my conscience.

I escorted her all the way to her door. She stuck the key inside, opening it, and stepping on the other side.

She looked into my face. "Well, good night."

I nodded. "You too."

But just before I left, and although I would feel guilty about it, and the whole situation was going to be uneasy, somehow I felt like I wanted to, and yes I was feeling foolish about it, and yes I might deny it later, but I couldn't resist this unexplanable urge. So without thinking, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: I was going to leave this chapter as a cliffy, but I figured that you guys waited long enough, plus you gave me some great reviews and I thank you so much! 


	15. Awkward

Chapter 15: Awkward

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I almost couldn't breathe. There were two reasons why; one, because Sesshomaru was kissing the hell out of me (well more like one of those stand still kisses). And two, I couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Even I didn't have answers for this. This was unexplanable. And maybe if he weren't playing me for a fool then I would probably pull my arms around him, but I thought better of the situation. I didn't want to go up and then be let down.

Just as I was still enjoying my bliss that's when he moved away. And if I hadn't known, I could have sworn that I felt something moist between my legs (and it wasn't my time of the month). Man, I was I getting horny as hell off of him!

After that we couldn't look into one anothers eyes. As much as I wanted to, we just didn't. Okay I was all up for him lip locking with me, but not if it meant feeling uncomfortable about it. This whole scene was totally wrong. This was not what I was picturing.

He didn't say a word to me, but left, heading back to the elevator. I quickly ran to my window where I got a good view of the parking lot. I watched in silence as he drove off.

What did we just do?

After conquering my first day at work, it had now been a full two weeks since that night at my apartment, and neither one of us said a word to each other. We didn't make eye contact and we sure as hell didn't cross paths. I began to slowly pay him back.

I wondered why he was avoiding me. Or better yet, why was I avoiding him? And did he kiss me because of acting on impulse, or because he wanted to?

There were a million questions with no anwers. I thought before that my social was boring enough already. Try having a guy kiss you and not confront you about it. I would be more than happy to do it myself, but I just couldn't. Damn! What a weakling I turned out to be!

I can do everything else except tell a guy how I feel. How lame was that?

I needed to talk to Sango, and fast! I pulled out my cell phone, going into a secluded area where no one would find me for a while, and dialed her number. I waited for her to answer and fortunately she was on her break.

"Hey, you got a minute?" I asked, just making sure.

"Yeah," she said."What's up?"

I took in a deep breath. "Well you know that Sesshomaru that I've been telling you about?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to speed things up and know the good stuff.

"Well last night he did something."

Sango becamed immediately alarmed. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I quickly blurted, "No!" I guess that I should have put that one on myself, seeing as how it sounded obvious.

"Well then what?" she demanded.

"He kissed me!"

For a moment there was no response. I had to check my cell phone to make sure we didn't have a bad connection.

"Sango?" I said, just to be sure.

"Are you serious?!" she said suddenly from out of nowhere.

"Yeah," I answered. "Is that bad or good?"

"It's good!"

"But we there's a problem," I declared.

"What?" she asked.

I groaned. "We're so awkward about it now. It's like we became strangers over night."

I can tell that Sango was thinking for awhile, trying to help me solve my dilemma. Finally she said, "Just give him time."

I was dumbfounded. "That's all?"

She sighed. "Well yeah."

I groaned again. "You're no help."

"I didn't say I was," she argued back. "Now I've gotta get back to work, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Talk to you later."

In that instant we both hung up. I soon got back to work, going around tables and taking peoples orders. So far I was enjoying my new job. I didn't have any problems with anyone. Well except...I sighed. I just can't think of it is all, and everything will be alright. This was going to be hard.

On occassional terms, I would glance around for no apparent reason and see that woman that was always around Sesshomaru. I kinda figured that they weren't related seeing as how she was constantly draping herself over him. Geez, talk about looking too desperate.

I was so wrapped up into what they were talking about that I nearly knocked down an oncoming waiter, and spilling both the trays of food. Almose half the people there must have noticed even Sesshomaru.

I just felt like hiding and not coming out until winter. I eventually got my head on straight and continued with the day.

At close to ten-twenty the last customer was just leaving me and Sesshomaru by ourselves. He too was preparing to make his exit while I was just finishing up with cleaning the tables.

He walked past me when I suddenly blurted, "How come you never asked me out?"

He stopped and turned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How come?"

Sesshomaru was silent. I turned to him.

"It's obvious that I like you." Whoa! Did I just say that without thinking?

All he could say or wanted to say was, "It's late, Rin."

"Why did you kiss me then?" I really wanted to know. I was starting to think that all of a sudden he was feeling guilty for what he did. Maybe that woman he was with was his girlfriend and they were having problems so he used me as a distraction.

"We'll talk about this later," he finally said.

He made his way to the door, turning his head back. "And besides if I ever get the urge to ask you out, you'd be the last to know."

"What's that suppose to me?" I demanded playfully, getting the feeling that he was teasing me.

In response to what I said, he only shook his head and a part of him returned to its serious manner. "Don't push me."

"Don't push me," I repeated, trying to make my voice as deep as possible while still mocking him.

"Good night, Ms. Usami," he said, just before walking out the door.

I turned back to my previous work, finishing the job just before heading home myself. 


	16. Something to Think About

Chapter 16: Something to Think About

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

For the entire time that I was at home, I kept thinking of Rin's words.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

They continued to repeat themselves over and over again. Why did I do it? I was starting to act without thinking. Did I just take a chance to do it? Or had I really thought it through and did what I had to do?  
I sighed. I really needed answers. But where could I get them?

I had so much that's been going on. It's as though ever since I met Rin that day, some of her insecurities have rubbed off on me. I couldn't make sense of anything anymore. And if I could, would it matter?

I began to notice that Rin was starting to have an inufluence in my life. Somehow she was making me realize the kind of person that I was. The reason for this is when she said, "I've been around your type before." She was unphased by everything that I did and said. She was so different from other women. She knew what to expect from people like me.

She was starting to make me feel like the egostistical person that I was.

I thought all the way back to my childhood when I was playing at the park and my father said to stay away from "their kind," a phrase that he would use to refer to non-wealthy people. For that split second in my life, I didn't care what my status was compared to others. For that tiny moment I was "one of them". One of these people who couldn't afford much or didn't have the best in everything.

I came back to the present and thought of Rin. From the time that I met her, I thought of her as "their kind". And now from the time that I've known her, something about her and the way she makes me envision myself is unexplanable.

I'm actaully getting a positive feeling from this.

And now for a full two weeks we've been avoiding one another. It was probably because of the kiss. And maybe it was for the best. I began to see something in her, but we're just too different people who came from two different families, and now have two separate lives.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. What now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

After I left work, I had Sango come over, so we could discuss what was currently going on in my life, and you pretty much know what it is.

I sat on the couch in my nightclothes, and eating from a tub of vanilla ice cream; something I always did when I was stuck; whether it was on a new song or my everyday problems. And lately it's been my everyday problems. Why couldn't I find a word that ryhmned with orange? At least I wouldn't be stuck thinking of Sesshomaru.

"So what's been going on?" she asked.

I ate a spoonful of ice cream before saying, "Well you alraedy know about Sesshomaru, and that he kissed me."

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Well now he's been avoiding me for two weeks like I have the black plague or something," I finished.

Then suddenly I jumped up. "Oh, my gosh! What if it's my body odor?!"

Sango rested her feet on my coffee table. "Chill out, you smell fine."

I slumped back down on the couch, lying my head on her shoulder. "Then what is it?"

I was practically whining by this point, and I didn't care. If that meant trying to understand what was going on with the one guy that I liked, then I was going to cry like the twenty-three year old that I was.

"He's probably embarrassed," she finally said. "He probably didn't mean to do it." She looked at me. "You did say that he's from a wealthy family, right?"

I solemnly nodded my head.

"Well think about it," she began. "Maybe he doesn't want to start a relationship with someone like you."

I jumped, sounding offended. "Someone like me?"

"Like money wise," she explained. "He's rich and you're not. Simple as that. That kiss was most likely an accident."

I spread myself across her lap, lightly touching my lips. "So he did it on impulse?"

All she said was, "Yeah, probably."

Great. Here I was getting all emotional for a guy that I thought might have a chance at liking me, but instead he felt guilty for doing something with me that never should have taken place.

I was feeling like shit all over again. I was starting to think that maybe he could get past the fact that he was from money, and actually start seeing people for who they really were. Someone like me. But I guess not.

Sango gave me reassuring words and silently left my apartment as I still lay on the couch, thinking through the past weeks that I've known Sesshomaru. I really liked him.

Suddenly I thought back to my favorite Disney classic movie, "The little Mermaid".

Ariel was a mermaid, and Prince Eric was a human. She knew that they could never be together but eventually they were, even though at first they were two worlds apart.

I just hoped that I in the end, I would have a happy ending just like Ariel. 


	17. Just Admit It

Chapter 17: Just Admit It

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I went into work as usual and took care of my business. I began to think that Sesshomaru and I were finally making progress. We were back to talking...well just a little. It would never be a full conversation, but it was better than nothing.

But I still wanted answers, so I saw him walk into his office. I quickly followed, closing the door behind me.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I asked.

He turned around.

"Just because you have more than me," I explained. "I already said that I didn't care about stuff like that. So was that kiss an accident? Something that just wasn't meant to happen?"

I heard him take in a deep breath, but no words came out.

I sighed. "Never mind. Forget I ever said anything to you."

I made my way to the door just before saying, "And I was really starting to see you as someone different."

And then I walked out.

Later on that night, I was more than ready to leave, but it was raining, and I hadn't brought an umbrella with me. Great, so much for a perfect night.

I noticed Sesshomaru leaving as well. When he past me, he asked, "Need a ride."

On the inside I was saying 'yes, please.' But on the out, I said, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

I watched as he left, and soon a moment later I did too. Before I even made it three feet away from the restaurant, I was completely drenched from the rain. A cold wind blew, giving me a chill all through my body. I shivered uncontrollably. Maybe I should have put my pride away and accepted that ride.

The more that I walked, the more that I constantly looked back to see if an oncoming taxi was going to head my way. But I saw none. Instead it was another car. It made a slow stop in front of me. The driver rolled down their window and it was Sesshomaru.

"Get in," he said.

"No thank you," I replied.

A clap of thunder sounded. I jumped. I was terrified of thunder.

"You about ready to change your mind," he said.

I frowned, opening the door and getting inside.

"Just take me home," I ordered.

"Your place is a bit far," he said. "Mine is almost just around the corner."

I wonder if I sure consider that a good thing or a bad thing. After all this would be the first time that I would be in his home.

We were on the road for a few minutes until he parked his car. We quickly got out, running into a building. This place looked a thousand times better than mine.

"It's a condo," he said, as if he could read my mind.

We got into the elevator, rising all the way to the nineteenth floor. Soon we were in front of his front door. He unlocked it with his key, and we both stepped into this marvelous room. There were paintings, a few book shelves, sculptures, expensive furniture, and so much more.

"I'll find you something dry to wear," he stated, before he disappeared in the back.

He soon returned, tossing me a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. I asked him where the bathroom was so I could change. I came back a moment later, wearing what he gave me. We both sat on the couch.

As much as I wanted to talk to him, I just couldn't. I began to compare myself to Ariel from The little Mermaid. Was I really that fish in the sea, and he was the handsome prince? Was I forever destined to remain in the water while he could stay on land?

Was I really that damn stupid to fall for him?

When I couldn't take anymore with just sitting there, I pulled out my cell phone, walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded.

I began dialing numbers. "I'm gonna call a cab. What's the address?"

Sesshomaru got up, standing beside me. "Stay."

Okay. I got two theories from what he said by "stay." One, because it's raining like holy hell. Or two, because he didn't want me to go for obvious reasons. I was really praying that it was going to be number two. But I wasn't all that sure.

"No," I said. "I think that's it's just best that I leave."

I starting opening the door, when he pushed it shut. I started to get annoyed. What did he want from me? I was really sick of these mind games. How does he feel about me?

"Look," I began. "It's obvious that you don't want me here, alright? So if you don't mind I'll just--," but before I could finish I felt his lips on mine's yet again. I gently pushed him away. He wasn't trying this shit again.

"Not this time," I stated. "The last time this happened, I was ignored for two whole--," he did it again. This time I felt his arms circle around me. I had to slightly move my head to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. I was damn near breathless, plus I dropped my phone!

Instead of answering, he carried me to the couch, hovering over me.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Yes, it's true that I was a bit embarrassed of what I did, but you don't understand. I come from a family who wants nothing but the best. And being around you just wasn't it."

After hearing that part, I tried to wiggle my way from under him, but he stopped me. I'll be damned if I was going to sit there (to be more correct, lie there) as if I was a nobody.

He went on to say, "But I did some thinking. And maybe what my parents want just isn't best for me. I have my own life."

"So what are you trying to say," I asked, hoping this situation was coming out at a good start.

"I'm starting to see you as a real person," he explained.

"And," I pressed.

He sighed. "And, I find you attractive."

Okay, was he making fun of me now?

"Anything else?" I asked, hoping that he would finally get to the point.

He looked deeper into my eyes and answered, "Well...Rin...I must say..."

By now I was tired of waiting. "Just say that you like me!"

He grinned. "Yeah, what you said."

I smiled, pulling him further on top, putting my lips against his. This was an awesome feeling. I was in pure bliss. Was this what having someone else like you feel like? Was this what acceptance felt like?

I thought of so many questions, and whether I got answers or not, it didn't matter because now I had Sesshomaru, and that was all that was important.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Yay! They're finally together, but for how long? Keep reading to find out! 


	18. Too Good to be True

MidniteHearts: Sorry I took so long to update, I haven't been on the computer much these days, plus I'm running out of ideas for this story. And just to clear something up with BoredGirl17, Rin and Sess aren't moving too fast. They've been around each other for about two weeks and some days, so I thought it would be good to finally start their relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18: Too Good to be True

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

Rin and I slept well into the morning. We hadn't done anything, but just holding her and being close to her was good enough. Her hair and skin had smelled so sweet, despise the fact that the rain might have washed the scent away. I wondered what kind of shampoo she used. I tighten my grip around her small frame, just getting a feel of her soft body. I wondered what it would have been like to see her without clothes.

I knew that she was still a virgin. I could smell the fact that she hadn't been taken by any man, and for me that was good. I would be her first if she was willing to get that intimate with me. I hoped that would be soon. I made myself even more comfortable when I heard someone knocking at my door. I frowned. Who would be at my door at eight in the morning on a Saturday?

I slowly removed myself away from Rin, getting up to answer the door. When I opened it, I wasn't surprised by who I saw. Kikyo was in my doorway. Damn this was not good.

Two reasons why. One, I doubt that she and Rin would get along and I would have two angry women in my home, and two, she like to hold grudges and might try something drastic. And I was not going to have that.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she finally said.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just came by to bring you something," she answered.

She opened the bag, giving me a look at what was inside. There was some scented soap, cologne, shaving cream with razors, after shave and deodarant.

"I thought that you might like it," Kikyo explained.

"Uh...thanks," I replied.

She smiled. "So what are you doing today. I thought that maybe we could do something."

I frowned. What made this woman think that she could just show up unannounced and plan out my schedule? She was not my mother or girlfriend. And I thought that Rin was bold.

"I'm sorry," I began. "But I might be busy."

She looked as if she didn't believe me. She leaned over, getting a good view of what was inside my home. I wasn't sure whether she was trying to find something, but I bet that she saw a foot at the end of my couch. She straightened back up.

"Uh...well that's okay," she stated. "I forgot that I had something to do. I'll see you later."

I watched as Kikyo left my front door, walking down the corridor and stepped into the elevator. I closed the door, going back to the couch to see Rin already awake. I sat next to her, pulling my arms around her.

"You're finally up."

She yawned. "Yeah." She sat up. "So do you have work today?"

I nodded my head. "But I get off early."

"Could we do something when you're done?"

"Sure," I replied.

She smiled. "Great."

"You have anything in mind?" I asked while walking into the kitchen.

She must have been thinking for awhile because she hadn't said anything. Finally I got a response. She said, "Shopping."

I raised my eyebrow. "You are aware of the fact that you still have to pay me back, right?"

She smiled. "That's the whole point. I never said that it was my money that I was using."

I grinned at that remark. I wouldn't mind buying her something nice. After all she was a big help at my parents anniversary.

I returned to the living room, carrying two glasses of orange juice and pieces of toast. We both started to eat. Once we were finished, I drove Rin back to her place. Today would be her day off, so she was free to do whatever she wanted.

I had made a stop back to my place to change clothes and soon I was off to work. The whole time that I drove something in the back of my head said that all of this was just too good to be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: This chapter was really short. Like I said I'm running low on ideas. 


	19. Shopping with Rin

Chapter 19: Shopping with Rin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After I got off work I was planning on spending the rest of my free time with Rin, and only her. I stopped by her apartment, walking to her door and knocked. There was a pause a moment later, she appeared on the other side, wearing white shorts and a blue tanktop. Loud music was being played in the background.

"Hey!" I heard her yell over the music and then she escorted me into her home.

"Could you turn that down?" I questioned, trying to drown out the sound of the singer's voice.

Rin quickly ran to the stereo, turning it off.

"Sorry," she said.

I only nodded my head. "So are you ready?"

She smiled, giving me her approval. She went in search of her a sandals and soo we were both out the door. We got into my car, and started down the street.

I asked her, "So what's your choice of shopping?"

She thought for a moment and then answered, "Any place is fine with me."

"Okay."

It took us at least thrity minutes to get where were going until I finally parked in frontn of a very popular mall. The entire lot was packed full and young women and girls were giggling and talking animatedly as they entered the well air-conditioned establishment. Rin and I soon followed. I don't think that she had ever been here before because she was so surprised at everything she saw. Wonderfully dressed mannequins were displayed in windows, an indescrible aroma wafted through the air, a large food court was filled with hungry people, there were three well known bookstores, several kids stores, and last but not finished a music store. We were currently located on the third floor. The fourth floor which was the last one in the building served as the movie theater.

Rin was astounded. "I've never been here before!"

I grinned. "I kinda figured. Would you like to come here often?"

She turned to face and said, "Yeah, I would."

I then took her hand. "So would you like to start with your tiresome shopping or take the time to look around?"

She thought about it and replied, "Shop first, look later."

"Alright."

We started down the east side of the mall and would work our way back.

Our first stop was a shoe store. Rin was wide-eyed at all the different styles of shoes. Some were tennis shoes with crazy colors and others were expensive heels with the rhinestones and the designer logos. She raced to a shoe rack, picking some up and putting them down. In all my years I would have never thought that shopping with women wwould be this way, but then again I had never taken any woman shopping before. Rin was the actual first.

After fifteens of searching for what she wanted, she finally came back to me with three boxes; all had outrageous prices but it didn't bother me. I had more than enough money.

Jus to confirm what she wanted, I asked, "Is that what you want?"

She frantically nodded her head.

I then guided her to the check out counter where I paid for the items.

We left the store and then continued for more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru just bought three paairs of shoes that was way over a hundred dollars. And the scarest thing about it is that he didn't feel phased by it. Well who was he to argue, he did after all have money. Don't get me wrong though. I would never want to use him for his money. Getting those shoes was just an accident. Okay so it wasn't an accident, they just looked so darn cute, I had to have them!

Next we went to a beautiful store called, "Haven". The store's letters shone with a bright neon blue. Earlier Sesshomaru had told me that if we ever went out somewhere, he wanted me to look nice. He had also told me that this store was popular with teenage girls because this is where they would shop for their prom gowns or other appropriate affairs. They even sold accessories. As soon as we entered, a young girl approached us wearing a pink blouse and black pants. Her nametag read 'Yumi'.

"Hello," she said, "And welcome to Haven. My name's Yumi, how may I help you?"

I almost laughed at how she greeted us because you only saw people like that in movies. You know the ones when one of more people go into a store and suddenly out of nowhere the bright and preppy girl with the cheerleaders voice just jumps in your face? Well this is what this situation felt like.

After I got over how fast she talked I told her that I wanted something formal but not too pricey. The shoes were already enough, I didn't want to overdo it. And besides, who says that I might even get a chance to wear this stuff anyway? I snapped out of it as Yumi guided me to the back of the store. There were some very beautiful gowns in all different colors like red, jade green, turqouise blue, pink, black and even white. I even took notice of what each dress looked like. Some were backless, strapless, short, long, short in the front and long in the back, and even had a lengthy slit along the side.

But which one did I want and how much would it be?

"Just take your time," Sesshomaru stated from behind me. "Pick any one you want."

I turned back to face him. "Any one?"

He nodded his head in response to my question. I turned back to the rack of gowns, sliding my hand up and down the soft fabric. I already knew what color I wanted, but what kind of design? I pulled some off the rack, examining them and then placed them back if I didn't like it. And now finally after ten minutes of searching I found what I wanted. It was white and backless with detailed sequins. And the bottom looked puffy, but it was a thin puff to accomadate my slim legs. I absolutely loved it.

Then I glanced at the price tag. 567. That was a lot of money! Could or would he even pay for this?

"Is this what you want?" Yumi asked.

And just as I was about to answer, Sesshomaru said for me, "Yes."

I looked his way and he only smiled, reassuring me that I had nothing to worry about. I stared at him for a moment just before looking at the dress. I nodded my head also and we made our way to the front desk. Yumi rung up the total price with tax included which brought the dress up to 578. Sesshomaru paid with his Mastercard and we were soon on our way.

I smiled at all the attention that I was getting and never felt so happy except for when I'm singing on stage. I gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss on the cheek. I knew that if I could keep my life this way, that I would have nothing to worry about ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: I hoped that this chapter was longer. Don't worry there's more drama to come! 


	20. The Guy in the Music Store

Chapter 20: The Guy in the Music Store

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Once we were done with most of the shopping, I felt like unwinding so we headed to the food court. After we finished eating, I remembered that there was a music store and I wanted to try that out. We stepped in front of a big sign that said, "Mint Music". The letters were of a mint color. That was one way to get peoples attention, and I guess that it worked because there were many music lovers in the store. We went inside. Some were listening on headphones provided by the store, some were flipping through CDs to find their favorite artist and others were stocking on their collection, delivering them to the check out counter.

I was in love with this place. Music was always my passion, and being a musician only made it more desirable. I practically squealed in enjoyment and I think that Sesshomaru noticed but I didn't care.

Music was my life and I simply adored it! I quickly made my eay to the J-pop section, because Japanese pop music was always my favorite thing to listen to on the radio as a little kid. Sesshomaru had told me that he was going to get us both something to drink and said that he wuld be back soon.

My fingers flipped through different albums until I spotted Hikaru Utada's song "Movin' on without you". That was my absolute fav. I had just had to have it. I grabbed it just at the same time that someone else did. I looked up to see a gorgeous looking guy.

He had a nice tan looking complexion, long dark hair that was secured in a ponytail, and the most dazzling blue eyes ever. Had I died and gone to hunk heaven? But what would an amazing looking guy be doing going after a J-pop CD? Unless he was...no please don't tell me this guy was...but before I could even finish thinking, he said, "It's for my niece."

I gave a mental sigh of relief.

He held out his hand. "The name's Koga."

I accepted it and shook it. "I'm Rin."

He grinned. "Rin," he repeated. "That's a nice name, then again you could be a nice person too."

I turned away. Was I blushing? Hell yeah! No guy has ever said something so nice to me before. And before you even say it, Sesshomaru has yet to compliment me, but he's still getting points.

As I snapped out of my daze, I went back to the CD. "Were you going to get this?"

He nodded his head and then pointed out, "But since it's the last copy why don't you have it?"

I shook my head. "No, your niece probably wants this more than I do."

He held up his hands as if surrended. "It's okay take it."

I picked up the CD, shoving it his way. "No you have it."

He sighed and then grabbed it. "Thanks." He then gave me a sexy smile. I would have a came a thousand times in my pants if that was possible, but my eyes were set on Sesshomaru's and no one else's.

As far as I knew this guy was second best, but damn did he have the CD that I wanted! why was I such a nice person? Dammit Rin!

"Hey," he started, "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

"No she wouldn't," said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Sesshomaru, and he didn't look happy. He held two drinks in each hand, and if it weren't for those he might of shredded Koga to pieces. He was probably one of those possessive guys, but I wasn't his property...well at least not yet (wink) (wink). Damn me and my perverted thoughts.

I got back to the current situation and since there was so much tension in the air, I took it upon myself to introduce Koga.

"Um...Sesshomaru, this is Koga."

He held out his hand once again and then took it back, seeing as how Sesshomaru wasn't going to accept it.

Knowing that this wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, Koga decided to dismiss himself, taking my beloved CD with him.

I turned to face Sesshomaru, grabbing my drinks from his hand. "Thanks."

He only nodded his head. "So did you find anything that you wanted?"

I thought about it and as a matter of fact I really hadn't found anything since I was caught up with talking to Koga. I shook my head and continued with my search. Maybe this time I'd find another one of my favorite artist without finding myself face to face with anymore gorgeous guys.

But the only guy that I needed was my Sesshomaru. And that was all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Okay readers quick heads-up, Koga is now added to the story! I hope Sesshomaru doesn't kill me for this! Anyway keep reading.


	21. The Date with Sesshomaru

Chapter 21: The Date with Sesshomaru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After dropping Rin off at home, I thought about that guy she met just recently. Something about him was getting me on edge and I didn't like it. That's why I gave off this evil presence. It was all in the sake of protecting Rin. I was finally seeing her as something and I was definitely planning on keeping it that way.

There were so many things that she could teach me and I could learn from her. And soon when our relationship finally got to that point, I could give her something that no diamond necklace could compare to.

I returned home, setting my belongings such as my coat in its proper place. I cooked and then watched TV for a few hours and then settled into bed as soon as it got dark. Hopefully I wouldn't have to sleep alone for too many nights longer.

I skipped breakfast the next morning and just headed straight to work. I found Rin already wiping the tables. So far she was close to paying me back, but she still had a long way to go. Earlier on the only reason that I hired her was so she could pay me back, but I thought that she might as well keep this job, seeing as how she had no other place for employment.

I stood beside her and said, "I want to see you in my office."

I noticed her tense up and to just calm her fears I added, "You're not in trouble."

I saw her sigh. She turned to face me.

"Okay, just let me finish these tables."

I nodded my head, going toward my office to await Rin's arrival. She came within five minutes, taking a seat in one of the large chairs that I provided for my visitors.

"You wanted to see me?" she guessed.

"Yes, I did."

I came from around my cherrywood desk and was soon face to face with her. I helped her to her feet, circling my arms around her. She blushed slightly and tried to push me away.

"Sesshomaru..."

I smirked. "It's alright. No one's allowed in here without knocking first."

She seemed to relax as I felt her loosen in my arms. I leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

I could tell that she was blushing again, because her body heat had increased ten fold.

"Dinner?" she repeated.

I nodded my head. "You can wear that dress that I bought you."

Although she was thinking about it, I knew that her answer would be yes, because she was probably waiting for me to say that like the time that she wanted to know why I had never asked her out.

She looked up to face me and her answer was, "Sure. Dinner sounds great."

I grinned, leaning forward and putting my lips to hers. I eventually had gotten carried away, and the next thing that I knew was that Rin was sitting on the edge of my desk, her uniform in disarray and we kissed passionately, like two lovers who hadn't seen each other years.

But that was okay, because no one was allowed access without...

"Hello, Sesshomaru!"

I suddenly stopped, knowing exactly who's voice that was. Kikyo. I turned to see that I was right. I noticed how her face was all twisted like. She was shocked and displeased. For two reasons why. One, she caught Rin and I making out, and two, she was even disgusted to know that it was Rin. I knew that she still harbored feelings toward me. Rin quickly assembled herself, getting off my desk.

"Why didn't you knock first?" I asked a bit sternly.

After recomposing her face she replied, "One of the waitresses said that you had just gotten in and that you probably didn't have any visitors yet."

My face grew hard. That still meant that you had to knock. But instead of getting all frustrateed about it I took the liberty of introducing Kikyo and Rin, seeing as how they hadn't officially met.

"Kikyo this is Rin. Rin, Kikyo."

And like always Rin was being the polite person that she was and stuck out her hand only to have it rejected. Well this was getting off to a great start.

"Weren't you the woman who provided for the entertainment at his parents anniversary?" Kikyo questioned.

Rin blushed, probably because of the fact that someone remembered her.

"Um...yes," she answered.

There was a pause in the air, and seeing that this was a far as the converstaion was going to get, Rin decided to excuse herself and get back to work.

Once she was out of sight, Kikyo skipped straight to the point.

"So you two are dating now?"

I went to go sit behind my desk. "That's none of your business."

She only glared at me. "Well I guess that you wouldn't want people to know, seeing as how she's so low class."

I raised a questioning eyebrow toward her. What would make her say that when she didn't know Rin unless...

"That's right, Sesshomaru. I did some research on her right after she did the anniversary."

"So you're spying on people now?" I asked.

She took a seat in one of the chairs. "Not really. I just wanted to know what her background was like, that's all. I want what's best for you."

You can start by leaving my office.

She continued on by saying, "I don't see why you've never given me a chance. I would be so perfect for you."

I sighed. Why wouldn't she just leave?

She must have gotten the hint with the look on my face. She took her time getting up and said, "Well I guess I'll see you later, then."

I only nodded, not wanting to give her my reply to that statement. I watched in silence as she left. My life had just gotten even more difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru had asked me out! This would be the first time since we've been spending time together! I still couldn't believe it! Five minutes after leaving his office, I had seen Kikyo and she didn't look too happy, but I pushed her back to the farthest thing in my mind.

As I just continued to mind my own business, she was making her way to the front door, but not until she purposedly bumped into me (but in the way to make it seem like an accident), causing me to spill a drink into someone's lap. I quickly apologized, and began wiping it up.

What did I ever do to her?

Once I got off work at around ten something, I was back at my apartment, getting ready for my date. I was as giddy as a schoolgirl. I quickly hopped into the shower and soon enough I was out, racing toward my closet to find the dress that he bought me. After laying it out on the bed to examine it for any possible tears or stains, I continued to get ready.

I slipped on my dress and then applied some make-up. I never really liked wearing the stuff for the fact that some of the chemicals inside it, caused me to break out. And then my face would either be red, swollen or itchy. I just prayed that it wouldn't happen tonight.

Just as I was completed, I heard the doorbell ring. I practically ran to the front door (as I tried not to fall in my heels) to greet Sesshomaru. He was well dressed and holding a bouqet of flowers.

Although I wasn't keen on flowers to the fact that I'm allergic to them, I held back my sneeze as I said, "Thank you." I placed them on a nearby table and stepped out of my apartment.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yup."

Sesshomaru escorted me downstairs to his awaiting car. We both got in and then started off.

It took us a little bit over thirty minutes to get where were going until he parked in front of this beautiful restaurant that read in bright letters, "Equal Blue." What a nice name.

We soon got out, and approached the front door. Sesshomaru had told the host that he made reservations and we were shown to our table. I slid into the booth first and then he followed suit. We looked over the menu and since I didn't know what would taste good to me, he ordered for both of us. I was very pleased with food.

Soon after we jumped into a conversation, and a little bit later we had a very familiar guest. It was Koga. Wow! What a coicidence that he would be at the same restaurant as me.

"Hello there, Rin," he said.

I smiled. "Hi Koga."

I took a glance at Sesshomaru who wasn't too keen to jump on the welcome wagon as me. But I didn't want to be rude.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, just out with my lady friend," he answered while pointing to an empty table.

My gaze followed his finger. "But where is she?"

"She went to the bathroom, but she'll be back."

I looked back at him. "Oh."

"That was very rude," said Sesshomaru out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Koga stated as if he didn't understand.

Sesshomaru gave him a cold glare. "For you to interrupt our dinner. We were in the middle of something."

"Oh, my bad."

He looked toward me. "Have a nice evening," he said.

"Uh...you too," I replied.

I watched him retreat back to his table. My eyes wandered to Sesshomaru, and just to ease his fears, I took ahold of his hand. There was nothing to worry about. He would be the only guy for me.


	22. Why Now?

Chapter 22: Why Now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

After we left the restaurant, it was off to Sesshomaru's place for some relaxation. That was something that I needed badly. Just as fast as we were parked outside of his condo, were we soon on the nineteenth floor. We broke into this unexplanable kiss that caused a fire to ignite between my legs. I wanted this man so bad, even if it meant breaking down the door to get to his bed.

But I didn't have to worry about that because we were already there. I hadn't realized that he guided me to his room that fast. Little by little we began removing parts of our clothing. He did his shoes, I did my heels. He took off his tie, I removed all my jewelry. He unbuttoned his shirt, I steadily unzipped my dress.

Nothing could have compared to what would soon happen next, and I was more than ready to know what it was like to be loved without being told.

I felt Sesshomaru's hands exploring their new territory. They crawled up and down my body, sending me waves of pleasures. I was getting a beautiful feeling. And there was another feeling accompanied by that. I suddenly got the urge to cross my legs, but not because that this would be my first time, but because of the fact that I was about to leak all over this expensive bed.

I had to go to the bathroom! Right in the middle of this, nature decides that it's time? Oh, how embarrassing!

Dammit! My bladder was full as hell from all that damn water! Shit!

I tried not to make it seem obvious, but Sesshomaru noticed how I crossed my legs, and for the mercy of me to not undo them, for fear of leaking.

He looked up from my face, his gaze directed to the bathroom which was just a foot away. Thank you so much!

I got (but not to quick to make it seem like a rush) and entered the batheroom, closing the door. After a moment of taking care of business, I was feeling more better than ever. When I was finally ready to flush the toilet, I couldn't believe what I saw floating in the center of the water.

A tiny red dot...

Shit! This was bad! I quickly fumbled to my purse, pulling out my mini-calendar. I wasn't suppose to start until two days from now. Your body betrays in the worst ways!

This was the most embarrassing night ever. Why now of all times?

First I had to release my bladder like a waterfall, and now he would know that I'm on my period! And I was so looking forward to tonight. But instead of crying over spilled milk, I reached into my purse, pulling out a tampon, and inserting it.

I soon left the bathroom, and Sesshomaru was already in a pair of sweatpants and bare chested. This only made me want him more. He gave me some clothes that I could change into as well and I joined him in bed. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around me. God, he smelled good.

He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. We can always wait."

Yup! He must already know with that demon nose of his. But I guess that he was right. There was no need to rush.

So for when or if the time came, I'd be ready...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

Rin and I were dressed the next morning, but not in the clothes that we wore last night. Just something casual. I turned my cell phone off that night, thinking that Rin and I were going to do something, so I wanted no interruptions. But when I turned it on the following day, I had gotten a voicemail from Kikyo, saying that my parents wanted me to call them.

I wasn't sure if it was true and or not, so after I took Rin home, I decided to call them. And sure enough she was right. My father wanted me to know if I would be attending the annual family reunion. I was going to object, not wanting to spend another one of those with my family, but I wanted get away from what's been happening lately. So being there would be good.

They wanted me there tomorrow. I was pondering on whether to bring Rin. I don't know how my family would react, but I know that it won't be good. I just hoped that a certain someone could keep their mouth shut. Kikyo was always out to get me somehow. But I wasn't going to let her ruin my time. I continued to think about it, and I decided that I was going to bring her.

I would soon have to tell them that I was growing into a relationship with the same woman that performed at their anniversary. It was now or never.

I called my father to confirm my arrival.

"So you are coming?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well that's good," he said.

I didn't respond.

He went on to say, "It's been a little over a month, Sesshomaru..."

"And?" I said, wanting to know what he was getting at.

"Have you met a nice young girl to bring home to your parents," he joked.

I refused to answer that. I decided to end this quickly.

"So is that all?" I asked.

My father seemed a little off guard, by that, but soon regained his composure.

"Um...yes that's about it," he stated.

I sighed. "Alright then. I'll be there tomorrow."

Soon after those words left my mouth, we disconnected. I ran a hand down my tired face. A family reunion. I knew that it would be good, but of all times why now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Sorry I'm not updating as fast as I want to. I'm starting to get writers block, plus I'm trying to think ahead of how I want to end this story, but so far no ideas. But I'll get it soon. Please be paitent. 


	23. The Family Reunion Part I

Chapter 23: The Family Reunion Part I

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

The following day, I parked in front of my parents vast home. The previous day I told Rin about what my father said. She hadn't said anything about it, and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe. So now here we were, still sitting in the car. She looked upon the large house. Nervousness struck her pale face. I held her hand for reassurance.

"I don't feel so good," she declared.

"You're just nervous that's all," I said.

She looked toward me.

"And besides," I went on to say, "I thought that you've been around my type."

"I have," she confessed. "And when I came to your parents house, it was just to sing. I didn't care if they knew me or not, but now I do."

I gave her a grin. "Just relax and be yourself."

She sighed. "If you say so."

I squeezed her hand and then got out the car, followed by Rin. We walked the many steps to the front door, and I knocked. My parents' butler, Alfred answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho."

I nodded my head. "Same to you."

He allowed us access into the foyer.

"Your parents are out back along with the other guests," said the butler.

"Thank you," I declared.

I looked upon Rin's fragile face yet again. It seemed as if she were about to faint at amy given moment now. I could pratically hear her heartbeat. All she needed to do was calm down. I signaled for Alfred to get her a glass of water. When her returned, I gave it to Rin.

She gladly accepted it with shaky hands. She took a few quick gulps jsut before giving it back to me. I placed in on a nearby table.

"Perhaps she would like to lie down?" Alfred advised.

I was going to suggest the same thing, but Rin shook her head, protesting.

"No," she said. "I'm alright. I can do this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded her head. So without further interruptions, I escorted her to the backyard...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Oh my gosh! What the hell was I doing? I couldn't do this! Not in a million gazillion, bagillion years! It was bad enough that I already felt carsick before we even got there, and now I have an even queasier feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I thought that the water would help calm me down, but that didn't work. And how stupid was I to have the nerve to say, "I can do this." I just had way too much pride.

I wished that I had someone from my family here to help me out, but only if it was Naraku. Lord knows what would happen if my mother came. It would be the start of World War III. As much as I don't like to admit it, she's an embarrassment; well to me at least. She treats Kagura and Naraku as her Oh Holier Than Thou children.

What a load of bullshit if you ask me.

I soon stopped thinking about my own upbringing to focus on my next destination; the backyard. Before we were even halfway there, I could already see many people. Man, Sesshomaru had a big family.

"And that's only half of them," he said to me as if he could read my thoughts.

I gave him another nervous look.

We got closer and closer until we were finally joined into the sea of wealthy youkai demons.

'So far so good,' I thought. 'Nothing bad yet.'

I gave a mental sigh of relief, but damn did I think too soon, because look who was coming our way; the devil herself...Kikyo. Why couldn't she just stay away?

The closer she came, the more I could smell her vomit perfume. Damn! Why did women have to wear that stuff anyway? Those expensive perfumes had too much of a strong odor to them, and it must be murder on Sesshomaru's nose.

That's why I avoided that stuff and for the fact that I break out just like with cosmetics. And Sesshomaru didn't mind. By him not saying anything, I knew that he liked women with some inner beauty to them.

Just a few more feet away, and all three of us were finally face to face.

"Hello Sesshomaru...and Rin."

Okay, here's how I hated the way she said that. One, she said his name like they were reuniting or whatever, and two, she said my name like I wasn't even worth being acknowledged.

What a two-faced bitch! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

"Hello Kikyo," I heard Sesshomaru say.

And since I hadn't said anything, he slightly nudged me in my arm. It took all I had to find some lame excuse to not say her name, but I knew that I would have to.

So with clenched teeth, and a bad attitude starting to surface, I said, "Hi..." and that was all that I was going to say.

She gave me this phony smile, and started grinning like the Chesire cat when she looked at Sesshomaru. She grabbed his hand.

"Come. Let's get something to drink," she stated, leading him away.

I was in awe. How dare she take my man! But I was going to bear through it, and had no choice but to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Okay this was only the first part but there's another one so keep looking out! 


	24. The Family Reunion Part II

Chapter 24: The Family Reunion Part II

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

We were led to the food table. She offered Sesshomaru a drink and didn't give me squat. But that was okay, because someone else did. I turned to see who it was, and I just couldn't believe it! There, standing before was a man who could pass for Sesshomaru's twin. They both had long silver hair and sun colored eyes. But something told me that's the only similarity they shared.

"Here you go," he said.

I accepted it. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru looked to see who had gotten my attention. "Oh, it's only you."

That was a little cold, but they guy in front of me came back with a sarcastic remark by saying, "Good to see you too."

I took the chance of wanting to know who this man was standing there, so I asked, "Um...who are you?"

He cleared his throat before saying, "I'm Inuyasha...his half-brother."

I smiled. So my grouchy Sesshomaru had siblings?

"And who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Rin."

Suddenly he raised his eyebrow. "His girlfriend?"

I blushed a little. Were we even a couple yet? I mean he did take me shopping and out to eat. So I guess we were. Inuyasha still waited for my answer.

"Uh...something like that." That's all I could say, because even I was still unsure.

All he said in response to that was, "Oh, okay."

"Inuyasha there you are!" said a woman who was suddenly coming out of nowhere.

She waddled toward him, obviously because of the fact that she looked seven months pregnant.

Inuyasha grinned. "Rin, this is my wife, Kagome."

Both women exchanged greetings.

"Wow! I've never seen a pregnant woman before," I declared.

Damn! I hope that I didn't sound too blunt when I said that. Kagome only smiled at the fact.

"We've been married for two years," she explained. "And we've been dying to start a family."

I was so curious that I had to know. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," she answered.

I smiled. I hoped to have a family someday. I glanced over at Sesshomaru as I envisioned our lives together, but I couldn't when I saw how much Kikyo was flirting with him. And Sesshomaru was doing nothing about it.

Inuyasha and Kagome had soon departed from my company as I continued to stare at the two. Who was I more upset with? Him, her or me, for letting this happen? Why wasn't I more aggresive sometimes?

Their little pow wow was interrupted when it was time to eat. There were many tables set out so the family could eat and enjoy, but I was told that I would be eating at the same table as his parents. Somebody point me to the nearest exit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I noticed that Rin was looking at Kikyo and I, and how friendly we seemed, but that wasn't the case at all. I was only entertaining her so that she could leave me alone for the rest of the day, nothing more. But Rin didn't think so with that scowl on her face.

The way that I act around Kikyo, she must know that I wasn't into her. I just hoped that she believed me at the ed of the day.

Once we were told that are seating arrangements were to sit at the same table as my parents, worriness, started spreading across my face. What was going to happen at this point? Who would say what, and how would Rin respond?

I know that I told her to just be herself today, but I still worried about what my parents would think about their eldest son's dating situation.

I wish I really knew.

Everyone took their seats, Rin was beside me while Kikyo was across from her. She sat beside my father, who sat by my mother.

This was not good.

We began to eat.

My mother started off the conversation. "I never thought that I would see you again, Rin."

"Neither did I," she stated.

"I thought that maybe you were too busy making new songs."

Kikyo smirked, knowing that she could seize this opportunity. "Yes, Rin. How many songs have you done so far?"

"Um...not much really," she answered.

She giggled. "Is that so?"

"How does your manager feel about that?" my father asked.

Great. My parents think that Rin is some new musician, but I suppose that I was to blame for that. I did lie, so they wouldn't grow suspicious. But now I regret it. They think that she actually has money.

I saved Rin from answering when I said, "Enough about her, what have you and mother been doing?"

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi exclaimed. "That was rather rude."

I sighed. So much for that.

"Nothing much," my father answered, and then went back to Rin. "So how have you been?"

And before the words could escape her mouth, Kikyo answered by saying, "Broke."

Everyone suddenly gave their attention to her.

"Excuse me?" Izyaoi said for clarification.

Kikyo smiled, looking at Rin. "That's how she's been. Broke."

"Did you lose money investing something?" Inutaisho asked, still thinking that Rin was something she wasn't, but without enough money.

She stammered, "Um...well...you...see," but was at a loss for words.

Kikyo then frowned, having enough with everyone beating around the bush. She slammed her hand on the table, getting even more attention.

"Go ahead and tell them, Rin. You're broke you have no money!"

Izayoi looked from Kikyo and then to Rin. "Please explain, Kikyo."

She smirked. "Where to start...?" 


	25. The Family Reunion Part III

Chapter 25: The Famliy Reunion Part III

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

No, no, no! This was not suppose to happen! At least not to me! But it was expected. I knew that she would try something like this sooner or later, but I never imagined that it would be here in front of all of his family!

I nearly died when Kikyo put me on the spot! Damn that devil!

I saw Sesshomaru's mother and Kikyo exchange looks and then his mother said, "Please, explain Kikyo."

She smirked. "Where to start...? Well for starters she had two jobs. One as a waitress at a cafe, and another one at a nighttime bar."

His mom nearly fell out of her chair. "A nighttime bar?!"

Kikyo nodded her evil little head. "Not only that," she continued, "But she was fired from her waitressing job and so that caused her to not be able to pay her rent." Then she laughed at my expense. "She was nearly kicked out of her apartment."

"But how do you know that this is true?" his father asked.

She smiled. "It took awhile, but I did some research on her. All I had to do was find out where her last occupation was and just talk to her former co-workers."

Her gaze shifted to Sesshomaru. "And you had the nerve to actually hire this woman."

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi exclaimed.

He said nothing. What could he say? What could I say? My face was red as a tomato and I just wanted to leave. Kikyo leaned back in her seat, happy that she had finished what she was set out to do. She just totally snitched on me! What are we nine years old? I saw his parents both rise from their seats. they looked at Sesshomaru.

"Come with us," one of them said.

And like the obedient son that he was, he stood up to follow his parents. I watched as all three left. After sitting in the same spot, being observed by the rest of his family, I finally excused myself. But I wasn't going to leave to go outside to the car, I wanted to know what Sesshomaru and his parents were disscussing.

I heard voices in a nearby room. I didn't bother to peek around the corner since I could hear them.

"Sesshomaru! How could you let this woman into our home?" Izayoi ranted.

"She has a name," he said. "It's Rin."

"I don't care if she's called poverty!" Inutaisho exclaimed.

Okay that hurt. For as long as I've been unsuccessful in life, no one has ever went that far as to call me that.

"I thought that you could do better than that!" He went on to say. "Didn't we raise you to want what's best in life?"

"You have," Sesshomaru replied.

I was hoping that he would say me, but in my currnet situation who was I kidding? Why wasn't he defending me? After everything I did just to put up with him, and he had nothing to say in my defense? Didn't I matter anymore?

I guess that his mom had nothing else to say, seeing as how she stopped talking, but his father continued.

"Why not be with someone like Kikyo?" Inutaisho suggested.

"Because Kikyo is not who I want," he declared. "She's self-centered and has been trying to be with me for the longest."

Inutaisho sscoffed. "It's better than what you're doing now."

Did these people hate me that much? Or just hated the fact that I wasn't from money? Who was I fooling, it was both. I should have never came here in the first place. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. I just wanted to leave and never return. His parents made my mother sound like a Saint.

The verbal abuse continued until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Sesshomaru's. I jerked away. He said nothing in my defense and yet had the nerve to touch me? Just leave me the hell alone.

"Rin..."

I didn't want to heat it. "Just take me home." But before I could get an anwer from him, I changed my mind by saying, "Never mind I'll just walk."

"Don't be foolish. It's at least two hours from here," he informed me.

I didn't care. I was leaving and never coming back.

"Let me just take you." He grabbed my arm, but I pulled away.

"Leave me alone!"

He was shocked at my angry behavior and so was I. I was never this upset.

"You don't defend me at the table and you sure as hell don't defend me in front of your parents!" I said. "But I guess that you and Kikyo were too busy flirting, for you to think straight, right?"

His face grew hard, and I knew that I had pushed a button, but so what? I was mad as hell too! He shouldn't be the only one feeling ready to blow right about now. Tears rolled down my hot cheeks. I started to sniffle.

"First of I wasn't flirting. I was only entertaining her so she would leave me alone for the rest of the day," he explained.

"Oh that is bullshit, Sesshomaru!"

I wasn't taking that sorry excuse. Yeah right.

"It's so great to know that you said nothing on my half," I said sarcastically. "Not a got damn word."

"What could I say?" he challenged.

I became even more angry when he said that. "So even though you knew that everything that Kikyo said was true, you still didn't bother to lighten the situation by saying something?"

I waited a moment and got a no answer. I then noticed his parents staring at us.

Inutaisho, "Excuse me, but you will have to leave. I'm sorry but you aren't welcome back."

I stared at his parents and then at Sesshomaru.

The last two words that he uttered to me were, "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, refusing to take his apology. "No, because if you were sorry, you wouldn't have let this happen."

I turned my back to him, opening the front door and leaving. I wanted this to just be some bad dream that I would soon awake from, but I was too far in reality to be dreaming. I felt that we were officially over...but someting in the back of my head said that we were far from that. Too far... 


	26. Going Our Separate Ways

Chapter 26: Going Our Separate Ways

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

For five minutes that's how long I was standing there, hoping that Rin would come back saying that this was all just a joke, and she wasn't really mad. But this wasn't a joke, and she was angry. Angry enough to leave me, looking like a fool. Maybe I deserved this--no I did deserve this is. But would she ever forgive me when this is all over? Or are we through for good, and this was my last chance with her?

My mother walked toward me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru."

I pulled away, and she was even more shocked then when she heard that Rin was low class.

"Sesshomaru, what has gotten into you?" she asked.

"What has gotten into me?" I repeated. "What has gotten into you?" Then I looked at my father. "And you?"

Inutaisho came forward, saying, "Look, Sesshomaru we are still your parents, and you will not speak to us in that manner."

"And what about Rin?" I countered. "You spoke to her in that manner. What makes you two any better than other people?"

By now my mother was too outraged and left, leaving me with my father.

"So what do you plan on doing from this point on?" Inutaisho asked.

"Go home," I answered.

"And?" Inutaisho challenged.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

My father grunted. "Just do whatever you like." Then he walked away.

'Good,' I thought, because I was going to do whatever I liked.

I made my way to the front door, and then it hit me. Rin was right. I stood there defending her in front of my parents, but way after she left. Why couldn't I have done that with her here? I knew why...my family. They were throwing so many questions and whatnot, that if I could I would have done something. After all, it was my idea to bring her in the first place.

I felt like an ass all of a sudden.

But while Rin was busy putting the blame on me, how come she hadn't spoken up in her own defense? Probably because she was as embarrassed as me. I could tell from the moment we met, that she didn't do well under pressure, so that was her excuse. Maybe I should have said something while I still had the chance. But unfortunately it was too late.

What could I do now?

Instead of thinking further on the situation, I headed to my car, driving home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

By the time I was nearing home, my legs were aching stiff from the long walk. I didn't care though, as long as I was nowhere near Sesshomaru, it didn't bother me. I was feeling more hurt than ever. I know that he must be thinking of why I hadn't said anything in my own defense. Well that was because, I couldn't. I was already feeling humiliated as it is, and just got so tongue tied.

And besides it was Sesshomaru's family. How could he just let his family and that bitch, Kikyo just disrespect me like that? It just wasn't right.

Finally almost making it to my apartment that's when I had a run in with Koga.

"Hey, Rin," he greeted.

"Hi," I said back.

I really didn't feel like stopping for the fact that my legs were stiff and aching, plus there was nowhere for me to sit, so I was forced to stand. Koga noticed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Well come on." He guided me to a nearby bench where I could rest.

"Thanks."

"So where were you coming from?" he asked me.

"Nowhere important," I replied.

"Oh," was all he said.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

He smiled. "Thinking of you."

I blushed so hard that it must have seem like three shades of red. This guy was so blunt with everything he said. I wished that Sesshomaru would take the time to say stuff like that. Don't get me wrong, I feel special when I'm around him, but maybe there could more between us. But right I didn't want to even think about him, not after what just happened.

"So where's the guy you're always with?" Koga asked me suddenly.

I shrugged, not really caring. "I don't know, probably at his parents house."

"And you're not with him?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "I was."

"So what happened?"

I thought for a moment. Should he really be getting into my business? I mean if it was obvious that Sesshomaru wasn't with me, then why should he care? Unless he was trying to get with me or something. I didn't want anymore guy problems for awhile. All I wanted was a friend, nothing more.

Going back to what he asked me, I answered, "We're just not agreeing on some things." I sighed.

He smiled. "Well if it makes you fell any better, is it okay if I take you out to lunch?"

I set my eyes on him. "I'm not sure."

I didn't want to go to lunch with him, when there could still be a chance that Sesshomaru and I would make up and put our petty differences aside. But I was feeling like crap and needed a minor distraction. Should I really do this?

I took in a deep breath and said, "Alright, but just this once."

Koga grinned. "How about tomorrow?"

I nodded still feeling guilty about what I was doing.

And then I got the unexpected. He kissed me, but on the cheek. I guess he really did like me, but I wasn't attracted to him. Yeah, I know it's true that I found him gorgeous the first time I laid eyes on him, but I soon got over that. I just hoped he understood when this is all said and done.

I rose from the bench, wiping myself from any dirt that might have gotten on my clothes.

"Well I'm just going to head home," I announced.

"Alright."

I gave him a gentle wave just before departing from his company.

When I finally arrived home it was already 4:45. I had two options. Either I go to sleep and forget about this whole day, or I stay up and just think some things through. I definitly chose sleep. And besides my body was just screaming from it after that long and tiresome walk. I changed into my tanktop and shorts and crawled into bed, but not before drawing my curtains shut to prevent sunlight.

Moments before I closed my eyes, I heard my conscience say something that I hadn't expected. It said that I was getting myself something that I might not be be to pull myself away from. I wasn't sure how I should analyze that, but if something like that were to happen, then I'd figure it out or die trying. 


	27. Just Thinking It Over

Chapter 27: Just Thinking It Over

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

For the rest of the day the only thing that I did was sleep. It eventually got dark and I stil slept until the next day arrived. I woke up, rubbing the crust from my eyes. I let out this monster roar of a yawn and stretched as far as my arms and legs would allow. I was beginning to feel more relaxed and energized. And maybe I should call Sango so we could do something after I went out with Koga. Yeah, I think I should do that.

I got out of bed, strolling to the bathroom to take careof my business and brush my teeth. After that was taken care of, I found something to wear. I then went to my phone to see if I had gotten any messages and I hadn't. I checked my cell phone. There were only two calls from Sango and only one from Sesshomaru. I was thinking about calling him back to know what he wanted, but I thought better of it.

What if he didn't want to talk to me? I know that I was still heated from what took place yesterday, but was he?

I pushed all of those thoughts to the back of my mind. Today I was going to enjoy myself, and nothing would ruin it.

I left my apartment, ready to get this lunch date out of the way, when I had totally forgotten to tell Koga where he wanted us to meet, but like always he found me.

"Hi there, Rin."

"Hey."

"So you ready?" he guessed.

I nodded and we made our way down the street. We soon entered a small cafe. We placed our orders and in no time the food arrived. I thought that we were going to eat in silence, but Koga changed all that.

"Your guy friend still not with you?" he said.

Again with talking about Sesshomaru. I was starting to get the feeling that he wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru was out of the picture, so that he could get with me.

I shook my head, remembering what he just asked me.

After that we pretty much didn't say anything to one another. We had already finished eating lunch and I was ready to go.

"It was nice of you to do this, Koga," I said, while rising from my seat, but before I was up on two legs, he reached for my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"You know Rin, I'm really crazy about you," he stated. "You're a beautiful woman and I feel as if this lunch date just wasn't enough. How about dinner tonight?" Then he grinned.

I gave him a weak smile, not sure of how to handle what he just told me. I just recently told him that Sesshomaru and I were having problems. Taking me out to dinner wouldn't help me feel better.

But I replied in the nicest way that I could by saying, "Um...thanks, but no thanks."

Suddenly he started to lightly stroke my hands. Okay, this was getting a little too creepy. I slightly pulled away as to not seem so rude, but he held them in place.

"I have to go."

"Why so soon?" he smiled.

"Because I just do."

He grinned. "Where are you going?"

'None of your business,' I thought. But if it meant getting away from here, then I was pretty much up for saying anything.

"To my mother's house," I answered.

Yeah right. As if I would set foot in that hell hole.

"Well alright then." Koga then released my hands.

I quickly placed them by my sides. Something was telling me that he was getting a little too comfortable with our minor friendship. I said my good-bye and then left without looking back.

It had gotten dark really fast plus it was raining so I hurried and made it back to my apartment.

I know that I was considering the fact of doing something with Sango, but tat was cancelled due to the rain plus I wanted her advise on what I should do about Sesshomaru. I was thinking about him more than ever now. I knew that I wouldn't stay mad at him long. So I headed back to my apartment and called her, and within minutes she was there, and once again I had a tub of vanilla ice cream with me. I began to tell her my story. Soon after I was finished.

"So what should I do?"

She gave me a simple answer. "Easy. Apologize."

Was that all I had to do?

"Really?"

She scoffed. "Well duh. Why wasn't that your first clue?"

She was right. But what if he was still angry with me?

"I don't know. He could be upset still," I countered.

"So what? Just do it. You'll never feel better if you don't."

Once again she was right. I love my smart friend!

I took in a deep breath and finally reasoned with myself. I was going to make up with Sesshomaru. We both were a little out of line. I was going to do it. But when?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

For hours I've been thinking it over with Rin. I pondered on my life and all the way to the point of when we met. I still couldn't believe that I practically let my parents drive her out of the house. How stupid was I to let that happen. I thought about calling her and I did only once, but she never answered. Either she didn't want to talk to me, or she just didn't know. I hoped that it was the second one.

The previous night, I could hardly sleep, due to the fact of where we now stood. I also thought about that Koga guy. I just hoped that Rin stayed away from him. I never liked him from the moment that I laid eyes on him. He didn't look like the person that could be trusted. And sometimes I feared the worst.

I looked outside of my window and saw that it had gotten dark rather fast, not to mention that it was raining now. Where did the time go?

I moved to my couch where my telephone was. I stared at it. Was I ready to try for a second time? Of course. Would she answer the phone this time? Maybe. Would she accept my apology? Who knows.

I sighed, and just as I was getting up, there was a knock at the door. Now who could that be, especially from coming in from the rain. It better not be Kikyo. If it was, there was a high chance that she wasn't leaving from this building.

I strolled to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. And there standing in front of me was Rin...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Okay I'm going to end it there, but there's more to come.


	28. I'm Sorry

Chapter 28: I'm Sorry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I opened the door to see Rin standing there, not to mention soaking wet. She was breathing rather heavy. Did she run all the way here?

"Rin..."

She took in a deep breath saying, "Can I come in?"

I nodded my head, allowing her access inside. I guided her to the couch, not caring that it was going to be ruin from moist contact. Once she was seated, I went to the hallway closet to bring her a towel to dry herself with. She took it willingly, running it through her wet hair and dragging it across her body. Before she was finished with that, I retrieved some clothes for her to wear.

"Thanks," she said

"Sure."

After she had changed, I accompanied her on the couch.

"How did you get here?" I questioned.

"A cab," she simply answered. "But we were stuck in traffic so I ran the rest of the way."

"In the rain? You could have gotten sick like that," I said, pointing out my opinion.

She looked at me. "Yeah, but I'm not." Then she sneezed.

"It looks like I'm right," I declared.

After that we were silent. Why couldn't we just say those two simple words and be done with it? We both knew that we didn't have to make this situation even more difficult unless we say what we want to say. Then again, which one of us was making this hard to begin with?

I took in a breath, and at that time Rin glanced my way, probably thinking what she had wanted to hear for a long time.

We continued to sit in our awkwardness, when I said, "So what did you come here for?"

I got no answer so I went on saying, "You wouldn't just come here in the freezing rain and not want something. So why?"

This time she was able to face me and with a single word, said, "You."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes as I gave him my reason for coming. There was always a reason for why things happened, so there was a reason for why Sesshomaru and I went through what we did.

"Well...I just came to say..."

"I'm sorry," he finished for me.

I nodded, still staring into his intent face. He grabbed my hands.

"I've been waiting to hear that. And I'm also sorry." He sighed. "If I knew that my family was going to react the way they did, I would have never--" before finishing he was cut off.

"It's okay. I mean it wasn't really your fault. You couldn't have possibly--" then I was cut off.

"I kind of had a feeling," he explained. "But I didn't say anything in your defense."

"I should have least stood up for myself," I said, trying to ease him from guilt.

We were qiuet again when Sesshomaru said, "How about we just settle on the fact that my family is very inconsiderate and I apologize for their behavior as well as my behavior towards you."

I nodded, adding, "And how about we squash the fact that I'm a little cowardice in my own defense."

He agreed.

Suddenly I sighed, feeling a lot better about everything that stood between us. We were finally back to normal and I wanted nothing Like what took place at his parents house to ever affect us again.

I gave him a smile, but he gave me something besides a glimpse of his own pearly whites. A kiss. It was gentle at first, but when I started to feel it taking over me, I growing hungry for more, so I accepted, deepening it with so much unexplanable passion that I was soon getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He must have senseed my minor distress and we broke apart.

We gazed into one another's bright eyes, and knew that the kiss that we just shared would not be enough to satisfy us. There just had to be more, and we were both yearning for that. So without a single word exchanged between us, We dove back in the pool of bliss.

I placed my hands on his strong shoulders as I felt his around my waist. Our lips connected once again, this time I could feel his tongue slip between my lips, allowing him access into my warm mouth, and in return he granted me permission into his. We gathered so much saliva, that we were practically drooling all over one another's faces, but we didn't care, we only knew that this had to happen.

I could feel the grip around my waist increase, and the pressure of my hands on his shoulders sink further into his sink. With only a kiss he was making me feel so good. Soon after I feel his hands explore my clothing, tugging the material in certain places, trying to free soon-to-be naked body, if we were planning on getting that far, which I prayed we were.

I suppose we were, since the sweatpants that he had given me were half-way down my legs, and then completely off. I decided to go for some of his clothing as well, removing his T-shirt would be good. Just as my fingers were at the hem, he lightly pushed my hands away, giving me this playful grin.

I grinned back. What was he up to?

Without uttering a sound to me, he lifted me in his massive arms, carrying me all the way to his large bedroom, where he laid me on his plush bed. The soft silky fabric tickled my bare legs, yet felt good at the same time. I wished that I could afford a bed like this, but right now I guess my way of living wasn't important. I was finally in a place of where I wanted to be.

A place with Sesshomaru. 


	29. To Take A Chance

Chapter 29: To Take A Chance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I gently laid Rin across my bed, and admired her beauty. I was anxious to get to the main part, but after everything that we had gone through I wanted to take my time with her. I wanted her to know that I was always there for her, and no one could stop me from being with her. She had to know that she would always be loved, and I was the one man to do that. I was anticipating this moment just as she was. Neither one of us could wait a second longer.

I lowered my body to hers, pressing my lips to her soft ones. Damn! They tasted so sweet. Her entire body was. Rin was my personal beehive, and soon I would get to that delicious honey that I've been craving and aching for. I lightly pressed my body against her, which gave her a good response by moaning to my delight. My hand inched its way up the shirt that I had given her, and soon enough it was placed on one of her soft breasts.

I slowly fondled her small breasts, earning a moan from her delicate lips.

"Oh, Sesshomaru."

I grinned, satisfied by how she was feeling. I wanted to give her the utmost pleasure, and in return have it done to me. Finally tired of only feeling her skin underneath a shirt, I removed that in a quick swoop along with her bra.

She quickly covered her chest, probably uncomfortable with the fact that this would be her first time. I grabbed her hands, placing them at her sides.

I buried my face into the crook of her neck, whispering, "It's alright, Rin. I won't hurt you."

She hadn't said anything so I confirmed it by saying, "I promise."

She seemed to understand and relaxed under me. But just so she wouldn't feel awkward about the situation, I removed my clothes, but left my boxers on. I slid my hands up and down every curve of her body, getting a good feel of her.

"God, you're so soft."

I saw a smile carve across her face as she brought my face to hers once more to play with each others tongues. She put her arms around my neck as I rested my hands on the back of her thighs, gently squeezing them.

My erection must have been grown to its full nine inches. I did everything that I could to control myself and only have her when she was ready. I removed my lips from hers, trailing loving kisses against her skin, sometimes sucking in the right places. I devoured the skin on her neck, shoulder, collarbone, and her breast until my mouth touched her hard perky nipples.

Rin arched her back at the feeling.

I slowly stuck my tongue out, flicking it across the rosey bud, and then enveloped it between my teeth. Then I began to suck it gently, feeling it getting harder and harder, until I heard her scream out my name. I starting to like this more and more. I smirked at her pleasure.

My hands ran up her thighs all the way to the outside of her panties. I lovingly caressed her there, not daring to enter her just yet. I was begining to find her even more desirable.

My Rin; what a beautiful person that I was about to have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I could feel almost every part of my body set on fire just by this one man. This was an unexplanable feeling, and I couldn't wait to get more. Every part of me was heated, and I felt as if I could out do the sun itself. I ran my fingers through his soft silky hair, and evetually down his smooth back. All ten digits spread over his exposed skin. It was so soft and inviting at the same time, I knew that I wouldn't be able to pull away from him.  
I felt his hands stroke the fabric of my panties. I wished that he wasn't teasing me like this but this was better than anything. I wanted him so badly but I knew that I could wait. But for how long?

He must have read my mind, because the next thing I knew my underwear was now off, and I was now lying on the bed naked as the day I was born. Just when I thought that I was going to be only one unclothed, Sesshomaru shedded the last of what he was wearing, and boy was I grateful.

Although I tried not to stare, I couldn't help but notice what was between his legs, but damn if it didn't look tempting. We went into a frenzy of touching and groping and fondling, without caring where we touched one another.

Tonight was my moment. My time to experince something with Sesshomaru and I was more than ready. Now I know that nothing could ever come in between us again, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

Once before Sesshomaru's lips were occupied with mine, but they were soon traveling down the rest of my body, all the way down to my you-know-what. I could already feel something moist that was gathering there, and I wondered what he was planning on doing. I smirked at my own expense; as if I didn't know.

The further he went, the more that I could sense my breath hitch inside me, I closed my eyes, anticipating what was next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I ran my lips down Rin's sweet body, stopping at the wet junction between her legs. This is what I've wanted for so long and now I was finally going to have it.

I slid my index finger up one of her lips. A moan escaped her mouth, giving me the message to give her more. After playing with that spot for a moment, I slowly eased it inside her, and soon another followed, and another and another. Four fingers fit perfectly. She was so tight, and were just starting. I just dreamed of what it would feel like, to have a more pleasurable stimulant planted in the same spot as my fingers.

Rin grabbed hold of my hand, pushing deeper inside her and calling out my name, saying that she wanted more of this. I was just thinking the same thing. I smirked, removing my fingers and licking them off. I heard her whimper from the sudden loss, but I told her that I had something better. Before she could ask what it was, I dove my tongue deep inside her, and I had gotten something from her that I hadn't expected; she cried out in a scream of passion.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!"

Rin held my head in place, encouraging me to go further, and I did. I licked all around her, collecting the juices on my hungry tongue. I opened her up more with my fingers, and pushed my tongue inside even more, my fangs lightly scratching against her walls. I continued to do this for five minutes straight until I reached her enlarged clit. I gently flicked it, and she damn near shoved my entire face between her legs.

I began to delicately suck, enjoying her wonderful taste.

"Sesshomaru! That feels so good!"

After hearing that, I just knew that I had to keep going so I did. I continued my oral perfection until I felt something suddenly squirt into my mouth. Rin had just came. She shuddered from her orgasm. But I wasn't finish yet.

There was still more to come.

I crawled back up to her, pressing my moist lips to her, giving her a taste of what I had tasted only moments ago. I pressed my hard body against her soft one, sending her a hint of what I wanted to happen next. And as if she could read my mind, she nodded her head, which was now covered in sweat, probably from all the excitement. If she looked like that now, wait till we get to the main part.

I gave her a few more kisses just before I positioned myself between her legs, but not before rolling on a condom, and grabbed her thighs for support. I slid the head inside inch by inch, and she let out this small cry of pain. I kissed her lips, trying to soothe her.

"It hurts!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be gentle," I assured her.

She nodded her head once again. I pushed a little more and I saw how tightly her eyes had closed. I massaged parts of her body, telling her that it was alright. There was nothing to fear.

I took her with tender ease, and when she was finally strong enough to accept the rest of me, thrusts my hips forward, sending her a shock of amazing feelings.

Rin let out this pleasurable cry, experiencing a brand new kind of excitement. I felt her soft legs wrap around my hips as I continued to delve deeper and deeper. Almost all of me was now lodged inside her. Her walls were slick from her own juices and I slid in and out with some much ease that I was starting to pick up rythmn. My hands were gripping her legs so hard that they were begining to show red prints.

This sensation was so overwhelming that I couldn't hold back any longer and starting pushing in with some force and velocity that it built up pressure and the bed started to shake. I was so close; so close to the one thing that I've wanted most out of this entire night. I could tell that Rin was almost there was as well.

I shoved deeper and harder as I felt around her legs tighten more and more. We were almost there.

Afew more thrusts later, I exploded within the confines of the latex condom. Moments later Rin reached her peak for a second time, shuddering in joy. I then collasped ontop of Rin, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. My bedroom was filled with the excitement of what just tool place.

I gathered her small frame into my arms, pulling her close as we slowly closed our eyes, allowing ourselves to be drifted into a quiet slumber as the rain beat against the windows, filling the space around us with a pleasant sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: This was the best that I could do, and I know that I could have done better, but I was sort of in a rush to finish this chapter. But for those who were expecting more, sorry. I too much don't like how did this chapter myself, but thanks for the great reviews!


	30. Sesshomaru's Warning

Chapter 30: Sesshomaru's Warning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I slept well into the morning as I felt Sesshomaru close by. I slowly stirred in my sleep, opening my eyes for a good vision. I checked my surroundings, and remembered that I was in Sesshomaru's bedroom. I thought back to what we did last night, and I just couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru and I were actually together, but in that special way that I've always wanted to experience and I had. I smiled at my memories of that wonderous night.

I looked upon his sleeping face, and trailed my finger along his skin. He awoke from my touch, and loked my way.

"Good morning," I announced.

He smirked, putting his lips to mine. "Good morning to you also."

I smiled. Sesshomaru was my everything and so much more. He held me really close, and whispered in my ear, "Rin, I love you."

Hearing those words, my heart skipped a beat. What did he just say? And as if he could read my mind, he said it for a second time, "I love so much, and I finally realize that now."

I looked into his deep golden eyes and responded, "I love you too."

We both smiled at our words, finally knowing what we wanted most was always right there in front of us.

We continued to lie there awhile until out a nowhere, Sesshomaru said, "I always wanted to know something, Rin."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have such a nice voice," he went on to say, "So how come you've never tried recording? You know to get a record deal."

I thought about that question, and I knew exactly why. It was also the reason I had to drop out of high school. I pondered on whether to answer that. Maybe I should, I mean I had gotten this far with him, and perhaps it was time to share my personal life with him. So without further hesitation, I started to reveal myself.

Moments after I finished, I awaited his response to everything I said.

"So that's why you don't have a diploma," he stated.

"Pretty much," I added.

"And you have a brother and a sister," he put in.

I nodded. I even told him of my crazy family. I saw him get out of bed.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked.

I smiled real big at that question. I got dressed back into the clothes that he had given me last night, and followed Sesshomaru into the ktchen. I sat on the couch, watching as he got the cooking items. As he was occupied with what he was doing, I thought back to what he said about a record deal.

Maybe I should go for it a second time. And as much as I wanted his help, I knew that I had to do this on my own. I had to grow up sooner or later. I couldn't always rely on people.

I smiled even more. Sesshomaru noticed.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied.

Within a matter of minutes, the food was already done. I joined Sesshomaru out on the balcony. There were pancakes and waffles displayed, along with bacon and eggs.

Although I wasn't too keen on eggs, and no it's not because I'm allergic to them, it's just that I don't like them.

As he ate, I gazed at Sesshomaru. This man was so perfect for me, I didn't know whether or not that I could control myself. I gave up some much for me. His reputation, his pride, and even his family. That was a major one.

I knew that I would want to be with him forever. He caught me staring.

Playfully he said, "You're doing it again."

I quickly stopped, blushing.

"But it's cute," he commented.

I blushed even harder. Yup, Sesshomaru was just right for me.

After breakfast, I was preparing to leave when he said that he wanted to speak to me.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

He stared into eyes and said, "Rin...I want to know if..."

"Yes," I urged, hoping that he was going to ask me what I think he was going to ask me.

But instead it was, "I wanted to know if you've been around Koga lately."

I was a little dumbfounded, but responded by saying, "Well just a little."

After everything we had shared between one another, why lie to him?

The look on his face wasn't pleasing.

He said, "Wel I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "Because, I just don't trust him. I don't like him around you."

Truth be told, I wasn't quite keen on the fact of him being around me either. His behavior started to become bizzare like when we were in the cafe. It totally freaked me out. I only nodded my head at Sesshomaru's warning.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled. "Well I guess that I'll see you later then."

"Alright."

And then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was so in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Sorry it's a been like eight million years since I've updated. I'm currently working on my other two new Inyuasha stories. And I'm sorry to say but Social Status is soon closing to an end. Just a few more chapters and it'll be done. But when the final chapter of Social Status is posted, I have a big surprise for all my readers. I think you guys might really like it. 


	31. The Phone Call

Chapter 31: The Phone Call

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

As soon as I got home I felt all tingling inside. Sesshomaru and I were working out better than ever. And as much as I don't want to admit it, I think that it was his parents. Because if it weren't for them Sesshomaru wouldn't have apologized, and we wouldn't have done the you-know-what.

I smiled. All was right with the world...except for when I heard the phone ring.

I went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

There was silence.

"Hello?" I said for a second time, growing irritated. Who made prank phone calls these days?

There was nothing but static on the other end. I waited, hoping that someone on the other end was going to say something, but the next thing that I know, is that they hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking at the screen of my caller ID. There was no way that I could call back, because the number was blocked. Who the hell was calling? It was probably that devil, Kikyo. She just couldn't see Sesshomaru and I happy.

I placed the phone back into its cradle, and then it rang again.

I pondered on whether to answer it. After three more rings, I picked it back up.

"Hello?" I said this time, but with a little bit more force.

Still there was no answer, and the person hung back up.

I slammed the phone down. I didn't have time for this.

The phone rang for a third time. I knew exactly of what I had to do.

"Look whoever this is had better stop--"

"Rin?" It was Sesshomaru.

I let out a sigh. "Oh, Sesshomaru, it's just you."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just some phone issues?'

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Oh you know, the usual, just people calling and hanging up," I said as if this happened everyday. "So is there anything you want?"

"Yes, there is," he declared. "A date."

I blushed. Wow, two dates in a row? I was starting to feel real special.

I wiped the grin from my face and answered, "Sure, a date sounds good."

"Alright. I'll pick you up tonight," he said and then he added, "You don't have to be so formal. Wear something sexy."

I damn near fainted. Where something sexy? Like what?

"Um...alright," I said.

"Good, see you then."

"Yeah."

I put the phone back into its cradle while staring at it, hoping this time that it wouldn't ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Sorry that chapter was so short, but as you know I'm winding down, so that means your special treat is on the way. Wasn't that chappie a little creepy? Rin's getting anonymous phone calls, but from who? I'd like to tell you but you're gonna have to read to find out!!


	32. Club Fever

Chapter 32: Club Fever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After hanging up with Rin, I thought about where I was going to bring her. It was at this new club that just recently opened. A lot of people were already making that their hang out spot. And after Rin had to be exposed to so many proper things, I decided that maybe she needed to relax like the twenty-three year-old that she was.

I soon got dressed, making my way out the door and heading to work. Today I didn't have much to do, just look through some documents and keep an eye on my employees. Rin wouldn't be here because of her day off.

I'm so glad that I hadn't seen Kikyo in awhile. Maybe she had finally come to her senses of knowing that I didn't want her. I hope that she did.

The time had gone by faster than I expected. I found myself already locking up and returning home and getting to take Rin out.

I dressed in something casual to fact that I didn't own party clothes, and didn't attend any clubs. This would actually be my first time.

I checked myself in the mirror, making sure that everything was right and proceeded to get over to Rin's place.

As soon as I was there, I knocked her door.

From the other side I heard her say, "Just a minute!"

I waited, and when she opened the door to reveal herself, I damn near drool all over my clothes. There, standing before was something I've never seen before.

She was wearing a red shirt that said "U Wish U Were Me". For designing, it draped off one shoulder. It stopped just short enough to get a good view of her thin waist.

Her black skirt was the size of a washcloth with a thin gold chain around it. Her three inch black heels were impressive as well. Her was lightly curled, framing her soft face.

I might just want to skip the club, and have a party of our own on her living room floor.

I was just about to compliment her when she said, "You wanted sexy."

I grinned. That was very much true, and she sure delivered it. I took her by the hand.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

I escorted her downstairs and into my car, and soon we were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

During the car ride, tugged at my skirt. This was the first time that I've actually worn something like this. I didn't know if this was what Sesshomaru called sexy, but once her saw, I felt more confident. Maybe I can break out of shell every once in awhile.

I had asked Sesshomaru where we were going, but he said that it was a surprise. I knew that it had to be some sorta nightclub. I wouldn't dressed like this and going to the Opera.

I reached for the radio, finding my favorite station. He didn't object, because he didn't say anything. Before, he wouldn't allow me to touch a thing in his precious car, but now that we were together, why scold me for something I didn't know?

We soon arrived, parking in the lot. I saw a whole bunch of people standing in line, growing impaitent because they weren't allowed inside yet. I glanced up at the sign and saw that it read, "Club Fever".

I always wanted to come here, but never actually got the courage. This was going to be awesome. We got out the car, walking up to the entrance. We were immediatley let inside. Maybe Sesshomaru had connection. I lovingly gripped his arm as the sound of fast music almost deafened our ears.

Lights flashed everywhere, practically blinding us. We headed over to the bar.

"You want something?" Sesshomaru.

I nodded, thinking of my drink order and finally decided on a margarita. Sesshomaru had something else. I don't remember because it sounded hard to pronounce. After our drinks were delivered, we took a few sips. Already, I could feel myself loosen up.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun. 


	33. The Perfect Evening

Chapter 33: The Perfect Evening

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I took a few more sips of my drink, just before I realized that my hips were swinging to the beat of the music. I was beginning to get so into it that, I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, leading to the dance floor.

I pulled my arms around his as we grinded our hips together. He grabbed my waist, and I tightened my embrace. I was already having so much fun, and we just got here. What could be more perfect? The music began to get faster and so were we. Sweat was starting to form on our bodies, but we didn't care.

I could finally feel like I could be myself without having to pretend that I'm something I'm not. This club was letting me feel loose and free. After we danced for another three minutes, we headed back to the bar to order another round of drinks. I had gotten the same as before. Once I gulped that down, I was in dire need of a bathroom.

I asked the bartender of where I could find one, and he graciously pointed all the way across the club. You've got to be kidding me. But I wasn't up for complaining, so I quickly hopped off the stool, bumping past people just to get by.

I scurried inside to take care of business. Four minutes later, I was back out, satisfied. Just as I was going back into the sea of people, that's when I bumped into someone and fell down. I rubbed my bottom, struggling to stand back up.

"You should really watch where you're going."

"Sorry."

I recognized that voice. It was Sango.

"Oh, hey Sango," I acknowledged. "I didn't know that it was you."

She only shrugged it off. "It's okay." She glanced around the club. "I never thought that I'd actually see you in a club. So you here with your girlfriends from work or something?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh...no...it's my boyfriend actually," I answered.

Yes. I think that I was allowed to call him my boyfriend. After everything that we had been through, don't you think it's fair?

"Oh, alright," was all he said...or wanted to say.

"So are you here with anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a few of my friends," she answered.

"Oh...well have fun then," I said.

"You too, Rin."

I made my way back to Sesshomaru, taking my seat on the stool.

"You were gone for quite awhile," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Uh...yeah. You know...it's just really hard to get by with all these people," I said, "I had saw my friend, Sango just now."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded to him. "Yeah."

"That's good," was all he said.

I was up for another dance, so we headed back out to the floor.

Four songs and several drinks later, we made our way back to the parking lot to go to wherever we were going next. As I might have guessed, we were at Sesshomaru's place. I smiled. I've been dying to come back here.

We had gone from the inisde of the car to the inside of his condo. Not wanting to stay in my party clothes, I changed into some of Sesshomaru's sweats. It took me awhile and when I was finally dressed, I headed into the living room, and to my surprise there was a fire going.

I smiled. I didn't even know that he had a fireplace.

"I thought you might like it," Sesshomaru said. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fire. I went to join him. I sat between his legs.

"Awww, you're too sweet," I said, snuggling against his chest as his arms were wrapped around me.

He nestled his head into the crook of my neck, kissing my soft skin. I giggled.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "You don't like this?"

I was starting to play along. "I didn't say that."

"Good," he said and then kissed my cheek.

I smiled. Then I turned around, and started into his beautiful eyes. Why was I so damn lucky? I put my lips to his, soon after forcing my tongue inside. We eventually parted for air.

"Why don't we go somewhere," Sesshomaru said out to nowhere.

"Like where?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "How about to my beach house?"

I almost pissed on myself. He had a beach house? Awesome!

I eventually got over my excitement and said, "Sure. I'd like that."

He grinned. "Good."

Then we kissed again. And from that moment on, I just knew that my life with Sesshomaru would be perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Sorry, I'm trying to update as fast as I can. The next chapter should be up soon.


	34. An Outing with Rin

Chapter 34: An Outing with Rin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

After spending time with Rin the other night, I'd thought that it would be good for us to do something even more relaxing, so I took her to a festival. We arrived on the grounds in a matter of minutes. Rin was smiling at all the bright colors and fun activities that were being won with the prize being a stuff animal.

She immediately grabbed my hand.

"Comwe on," she said while pulling me along.

Rin led me all through the carnival. asking me what I wanted to do first.

I answered, "Today is your day, I'll let you decide."

Her face had suddenly brightened like the sun when she heard that.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head as she walked me through the lively grounds. We made our first stop at a stand where the objective was to knock down as many bottles as possible within one minute. To win Rin something nice, I stepped forward, being handed a red ball.

The man behind the booth, gave me a run-down of the game, and the next thing that I knew I was being time. There were twenty bottles lined up and I was determined to get at least half of them. From the background, Rin cheered me on.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! You can do it!"

I grinned, feeling special that I had my own little cheering section.

Five balls and sixteen bottles later, I handed Rin an overstuffed blue rabbit.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said, hugging the stuffed animal close to her.

I kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

Rin instantly blushed, her face, turning so many shades of red.

She finally controlled herself from looking like a tomato, and then said, "Come on let's try something else."

After the two completed most of the activties, and Rin was loaded down with three more stuffed animals, she suggested that we get on the Ferris Wheel. I agreed and soon we were off. We waited until the first set of people got off and then boarded ourselves. A minute or two later the ride started up. Rin peered down at all the people still on ground.

She looked back at me. "Have you ever been on a Ferris Wheel before?"

I shook my head.

She grinned, snuggling close to me. "That's good because this will be your first memory."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Plus it's with you."

Before she could say anything else, I leaned down, putting my lips against hers, geting a sweet taste from her. She must have realy been getting into it because she kissed me back, running her small fingers through my hair. I gently pressed her to the cold seat, having a need for more.

She slightly pushed me back, grinning.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

She giggled before saying, "Your hair is tickling me."

"Sorry," I said, going in for another kiss.

We continued our make-out session, but soon stopped before anyone could notice as we exited the Ferris Wheel.

I put an arm around Rin as she hugged her stuffed 'friends' to her body.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" I asked as we made our way back to my car.

She nodded her head.

"I'm glad," I said.

I opened the door to her side so that she could get in first and then I entered on the driver's side. I started the car and soon pulled off onto the street. Since there was plenty of time left in the day, I decided that Rin and I would head over to her place.

Forty-five minutes later we were there. She opened the door to her apartment, tossing her purse on the nearby table. I snuck up behind Rin, enveloping my arms around her.

She giggled. "Sesshomaru!"

"I can't help it, Rin," I whispered into her ear. "You're just too irresistable."

I tightened my arms around her even more and then started with kissing her soft neck. She responded by letting out a low sigh.

"Do you like that?" I seductively asked.

She motioned her head to one side, instead of answering. She must be enjoying herself.

I laid her across the couch, hovering over her. In an instant our breathing became heavier and ragged. I attacked her neck again, this time occupying myself with slipping my hands under her shirt. Rin decided to take it upon herself by tugging at my pants. I was already feeling an erection growing, and I was just straining to rid myself of these clothes.

I raised Rin's shirt even higher, pushing her bra aside, and bringing my head forward to gently flick her hard nipple, and then take it into my mouth whole.

She arched her back with sudden pleasure. I, too let out a slight moan as I felt her delicate fingers running along my erect shaft.

"Rin," I breathed.

We continued to tease and pleasure each other until something else took over me. It was a need to have Rin right now. I picked her up from the couch, heading to her bedroom. We were almost there until I heard the phone ring. I looked from Rin to the ringing device. She signaled for me to put her down and I did.

We both straightened our clothes as if we were expecting a visitor.

Rin strolled toward the phone, clearing her throat.

"Hello?"

It seemed that no one was on the other end, seeing as how Rin didn't say anything else.

"Hello?" she repeated.

She gripped the phone and then slammed it down. Unfortunately the phone rang again. She quickly answered it before it even got to the second ring.

She Was on the phone or about a minute until I heard her say, "Who are you calling a bitch?"

She never got an answer, but instead a dial tone.

Rin turned to face me with an angry face. Those phone calls just wouldn't stop. She repeatedly paced back and forth across the living room floor. If this ever happened to me, I would be angry too. I was also upset because someone was harrasing my girlfriend.

"Do you think that it's Kikyo?" I asked.

"Of course it is," Rin answered. "She just can't stand to have us be together."

I ran a hand through my hair. "She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Oh, I'll give her what she wants," Rin declared, cracking her knuckles.

I sighed, "Calm down. I'll take care of it."

"But--"

I held up my hand. "I said that I'll take care of it."

She let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Fine."

"Thank you. Now why don't you forget about what just happened and enjoy the rest of your day, alright?"

She let out a weak smile and said, "Okay."

I grinned and then made my way to the front door.

"I'll stop by later to check up on you later, alright?"

She nodded her head, and I planted a small kiss on her forehead. I turned from her, walking down the corridor, and as I did, I heard the sound of the door closing behind me. 


	35. His Return

Chapter 35: His Return

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I closed my front door after Sesshomaru left and sighed. Just when I thought that my life was getting easier, it went from hard to hell. Nothing seemed to be going right. I thought that everything was taken care of, but I guess that I was wrong. Dead wrong.

But I wasn't going to let some stupid phone call ruin what I had left of the day. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Sango. It had been a long time since me and her ever hung out as friends.

I waited awhile until she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she said.

I immediately perked up. "Hey Sango!"

"Oh, hi Rin. What's up?"

I sighed, and said, "Nothing really, just stuck doing nothing at home."

"Same here, basically."

I thought about something for a moment and then it came to me.

"How about we go shopping, just you and me!"

"Sure, that sounds good," she agreed. "I've been needing to update my wardobe anyway."

I smiled. "Great. I'll come by your place."

"Alright," she said.

"Okay. Bye Sango."

"See ya later, Rin."

After those few words were said and done, I disconnected the call. This oughta take my mind off of what's been happening lately. I really needed a distraction. I changed out of the clothes that I wore at the festival and then grabbed my purse, heading out the door.

I took a taxi to reach Sango's place. It was a small house. She was already waiting outside for me. I quickly approached her.

"It took you long enough," she teased.

"Whatever," I shot back. "So are you ready?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go."

Since where we were going wasn't far from where Sango lived, all we had to do was walk a few blocks down the street. We soon approached a large shopping center. Many people were filtering in and out. We hurried and made our way inside. It was very cool compared to humid air outside.

Thank goodness for central air.

Instead of splitting up, we stuck together and shopped for our clothes. I updated Sango on what had been happening the past few days. She really had something to say about the mysterious phone calls.

"Why haven't you called the police?" she questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because I don't think it's that serious. And of course, I know who it is."

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Some woman named Kikyo," I answered. "She's been trying to get with him for the longest."

"And you think it's her?" Sango said, just to make sure.

I tossed a pair of jeans at her. "Well duh! Didn't I just say that?!"

Sango easily caught them, straightening them out and holding them to her waist.

"Do you think these will fit?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well have you confronted her?" Sango said, not wanting to stray away from the topic.

I scoffed. "So she can lie about it? Hell no!"

Sango only sighed. I also did the same, and we both entered the dressing rooms. No more talk about Kikyo. I just wanted a day out with my friend.

It eventually got dark, the time being 10:23. Not only did we shop for clothes, but we had also gone out to eat and then went to watch a movie that Sango had been dying to see. Sango took it upon herself to drive me home.

We were soon parked in front of my apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

She shook her head, declining my offer.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow and be somewhere," she explained.

"Oh," was all I said. "Well, thanks for the ride."

"Sure, no problem," she said.

I exited the vehicle with my bags and waving to Sango as she drove off and her tail lights disappeared around the corner. I proceeded to enter the building, taking the elevator to my floor. Before I was half-way down the corridor, my landlord, Mr. Yamanaki approached me.

"Oh, hello, Rin."

I gave a slight wave. "Hi Mr.Yamanaki," I greeted back.

He smiled. "You look much better from the last time that I saw you."

I smiled also. "Yeah, well I'm feeling more better too."

I continued down the hall when Mr.Yamanaki stopped me.

"Oh, Rin, I almost forgot to tell you."

I turned around. "Tell me what?"

He shifted his glasses higher on his face and said, "A young man stopped by, saying that he was a really good friend of yours and wanted to know if you were in."

"And?" I pressed, wanting to know exactly what he was talking about.

" I said no, but he volunteered to wait. I hope that it was okay that I let him inside," said Mr. Yamanaki.

My face brightened. It was most likely Sesshomaru. He did say that he would be back to check up on me.

"Yeah, it was fine that you let him in," I reassured.

"Alright then. You have a good night, Rin."

"You too, Mr. Yamanaki."

I watched as he disappeared down the hallway. I turned back around to head to my front door, but it was already unlocked. Knowing Sesshomaru he wouldn't leave any door unlocked.

But I paid it no mind as I entered into my living room, closing the door behind me.

"Sesshomaru, I'm home!"

There was nothing but silence that filled the room. I'm sure that he would have heard me.

"Sesshomaru!"

Still nothing. Maybe this was all just a game he was playing, so I decided to play along.

"I bought a few things today. You might like them!"

After three minutes of pure silence, I came to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't here, but Mr.Yamanaki did say that there was someone waiting for me.

I decided to call him instead, but I had the tables turned on me when I was recieving an incoming call from his cell phone. I quickly answered, ecstatic.

"Hi, Sesshomaru!"

Silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

"...Guess again."

My heart immediately stopped. Koga? But how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: There was more to this chapter, but I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger. Yeah, I know it's evil, but there's always more to come. 


	36. Long Time No See

Chapter 36: Long Time No See

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Koga? But how?

I tightened the grip my cell phone.

"What's the matter, Rin?" he asked. "Why so quiet?"

I gulped. "Why do you have Sesshomaru's cell phone?"

And just as my question was said, I saw Koga emerging from the back of my apartment. I put away my cell phone, stricken with fear. What was I going to do now? I knew that there was something off about Koga from when we were in the cafe, but I never thought that he would do something like this.

"To answer your question, Rin, your idiotic boyfriend forgot it," Koga answered.

Not only was I in fear, but I was also angry.

"How did you know where I lived?" I demanded.

He let out an evil chuckle before saying, "That doesn't matter right now."

"Get out!"

He took a few steps toward me and I backed up against a wall.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Koga said, mocking my timid behavior.

I felt him caressing my face. I squirmed under his creepy touch. This guy was really crazy.

I slapped his hand away.

"What do you want?"

"Simple...you," he replied. "I told you that I was crazy about you." He smirked.

"Leave, Koga," I said. "I don't want you here."

He only laughed at me. "Well I want you."

Then he gave me this malicious smile.

As he kept staring at me, I thought back to all those weird things that had happened to me. So it was Koga making all the phone calls? I felt so stupid now. How could I have let this guy fool me? If I ever mad it out of this, I promise to never be fooled by another pretty face again.

I needed to get away from here. I quickly pushed past Koga but he instantly grabbed me by my arm, shoving me to the wall. The sudden impact from the force, knocked the wind out of me.

"Not so fast, Rin. We're just getting started..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's POV

I finally parked in front of my parents vast home. It was already late with the time being 11:15. My parents should be up even at this time of night. I would have been here earlier, but I had other things to take care that took up most of my time. I exited the car, walking the many steps to the front door, I knocked and was soon greeted with the face of one of the maids.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Sesshomaru."

I acknowleged her presence as well by nodding my head.

"Are my parents still awake?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, they are. Please come in."

I gained access inside, heading straight to my parents study. They spent most of their time there. I knocked on the hard wooden door. I heard my mother say come in, so I did.

Both adults were very surprised to see me when they looked from what they were doing. My mother was at her desk, reading a book, and my father was skimming through the newspaper.

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi said, rising from her seat. "What are you doing here?"

My father rested the newspaper at his feet. "Is there something you need?"

I looked back and forth from both my parents and said, "Tell her to stop."

"Tell who to stop?" Izayoi asked, clearly confused.

"Kikyo," I explained.

"What are you talking about?" Inutaisho stated, stepping in.

"Kikyo and her behavior. I'm sick of it. She's a pain in the ass!" I lashed out.

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi began, "You cannot come in here, giving that woman rude remarks.

"Well tell her to stop," I demanded.

"Calm down and explain yourself," my father advised.

I closed my eyes and then opened them, taking in a few deep breaths.

I started to explain.

"Rin has been recieving anonymous phone calls and she says that it's Kikyo."

My parents looked at one another and then at me.

"Well, I hope that she has some good excuse--" my mother started, but was cut off by my father when he said, "For accussing Kikyo of something that she didn't do."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

My mother sighed, looking me dead in the eye.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, getting really tired of beating around the bush.

"About two days after the reunion, Kikyo left the country on vacation," my father explained.

"Wait a minute--what?!" I said, clearly not believing what I was hearing.

"Your father's telling the truth," Izayoi said, speaking up for her husband. "She won't be back until next week."

I ran a hand down my pale face. If what my parents was saying is true than the only person that I know that was fixated with Rin is...

I slowly backed up against the door. My parents noiced my distress.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" my mother asked, taking steps toward me.

"Uh, nothing," I replied. "I have to leave though."

"Um, alright," she stated.

Just as I made my way to the door of their study, my mother said, "Sesshomaru?"

I didn't turn my head, but said, "Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment, but told me, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that your father and I are very sorry, and that we love you."

I sighed, feeling a little relieved that now my parents and I had finally gotten closure from the family reunion fiasco.

I braced my hand on the doorknob and responded, "I love you too."

Although I couldn't see, I just knew that right now she was smiling, and that's what I loved most.

I gave them a final farewell and dashed out the door. As I neared the bottom of the steps to jump into my car, I reached for my cell phone, but it wasn't there. Just to be sure, I checked every possible pocket that I had, but there was still no sign of the small device. Damn it. I must have left it at Rin's place. How could I be so careless? Koga probably hadn't gotten to her and there was no way that I could get in touch with her.

I furiously kicked my car, scratching the paint in the process.

"Shit!"

I quickly hopped into the vehicle, not bothering to fasten my seatbelt just sped off on the pavement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

I held my pounding head as pain surged through it. Not only was my head aching, but so was my face. I couldn't tell but I just knew that it was swollen with cuts and bruises. Why couldn't Koga just leave me alone? What did I ever do to him?

I was lying on the floor of the living room. My mouth tasted of metal from all the blood that filled it.

Koga stood a few feet away from me.

"Can't move, Rin?" he asked, mocking me while laughing.

I didn't say anything. I hope that he was feeling like a real big man for hitting a woman. The longer I stayed quiet, the more irritated he seemed to get. I heard him walking towards me, and the next thing that I know is that he's yanking me by the hair, causing me to scream out in pain.. My head was already about to explode.

"Let me go," I weakly pleaded.

Unfortunately my plea fell on deaf ears as he refused to release me. He harshly shoved me to the ground. I managed to quickly sit up, wiping a line of blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Koga had gotten real close to my face and answered, "Why? Because I had real feelings for you, Rin, but instead you chose to be with that dog."

On that last part he roughly kicked me in the stomach and repeatedly stomped on parts of my body.

He continued by saying, "I hated how you ignored me."

Before speaking, I spat blood onto the floor. "I didn't ignore you," I defended. "I spent time with you."

"I'm talking about my feelings for you. That is what you ignored. I could tell from your body language. You never wanted me, not like how I wanted you."

He yanked me by the hair once again.

"And as far as spending time with me, well that's just bullshit. Yeah you only did it when it was convenient for. Like when you and your little boyfriend weren't on speaking terms. Was that just a pity date? Huh Rin?"

He slapped me across the face, and I could have sworn that he knocked a tooth loose. I bit down on my tongue, drawing even more blood.

"I'm not a fucking pity date, you hear you no good bitch!"

I knew that there was more to come so I tried to stand, but my body was so tense and sore, that when I managed to get on two legs I dropped back down.

"Don't even try to run," he stated, and then said, " it's not like you can."

He got real close to my face until we were nose to nose.

Then he gave me that famous line that all pyschotic people say. He leaned into my ear and said, "If I can't have you, then no one can."

I tried to wiggle away, but he held me in place. The only thing that I could do was dig my thumbs into his eyes as he dropped me to the floor.

"Ugh! You stupid cunt whore!"

I quickly scrambled away to the safety of my bedroom, but just as I was almost there, landed on the floor, getting a carpet burn on my chin. I looked back to see Koga have a firm grip on my ankle. I tried to kick him, but he grabbed the other one.

"So you want to go to the bedroom, huh?"

Before I could realize of what was going on, I was thrown on my bed. He climbed on as well, positioning my head so that I had no choice but to face him. His hard body was pressed so close to me, that it was impossible for me to move. Even if I could move, my body was in too much pain. I felt his hands roaming all over me until they reached the zipper of my pants. That's where I drew the line.

I started to thrash as hard as I could, but he held me down.

"What's the matter? You let Sesshomaru fuck you, so why can't I?"

"Get off!"

Just as my pants were sliding off my body, I thought of one thing that I could do. I reached for my alarm clock and without hesitation, I bashed it across his skull. Koga quickly went down, holding his head in pain. I took this chance to hurry and fasten my pants and run to the front door.

My hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't focus and the locks. And it didn't help that there were dead bolts attached to my door. I struggled to get them undone. Just when I had one left to go, Koga yanked me from behind.

He slammed me against the wall, so the last thing that I saw before everything went black was shiny surface of a knife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: I hope that this chapter was good. I tried to make Koga as evil as possible. 


	37. A Full Recovery and Rin's Surprise

MidniteHearts: I am sorry to say, but this is the final chapter for Social Status. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed posting it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 37: A Full Recovery and Rin's Surprise

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's all that I could hear; that annoying beeping sound. What was that anyway? More importantly where was I? My eyes were still closed and my body was as stiff as ever. I tried to turn my head, but that hurt even more. Even if I could sit up, would I take that chance? Probably not. I tried to command my arms or even my fingers to go into motion, but nothing on me wanted to move. I felt paralized. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

And what was with that damn beeping sound?

I figured that if I couldn't move then I might as well force my eyes to open. After I willed my mind to open my vision access, I got one eyelid up and struggled for the other, until both were somewhat open. But it didn't matter. There was a bright light blinding me, and I immediatley regret what I did, wanting to hide in the darkest part of my mind.

But I got this far, why turn back?

I blinked as many times as I could, finally adjusting to the light. I stared. There was a ceiling and lights. So that's what blinded me. I slowly shifted my head, and saw a heart moniter. That's where the sound was coming from. I immediately knew that I was in a hospital. I was aware that there was damage to my body, but how much and how bad?

Before I could inspect my injuries, I heard a sound. I looked to my left with as much peripheral vision that I had and saw that it was Sesshomaru starting to wake up. I saw him begin to straighten up in his seat and rub his eyes. Once he seemed focused enough, he looked at me.

"Rin," was all he said.

I would have said something too, but my throat was too dry, and my jaw was killing me. But I managed to say, "How long?" I just prayed that he knew what that meant, because that two word question took a lot out of me.

He sighed. "Five days. That's how long you've been asleep."

I sighed as well, closing my eyes also.

"Wait here," I heard Sesshomaru say. "I'll get you some water."

It seemed like only a second that he left and returned with some, but since I couldn't sit up all the way, I sucked from a straw. That liquid felt like a waterfall running down my throat and cooling the inside of my body. It was such an amazing feeling that I drank all of it, and hadn't realized that I finished it until I heard the slurping sounds of me trying to get the last drop.

Sesshomaru rested the cup on a nearby table.

"Do you remember anything?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I solemnly shook my head.

"So what did happen?" I questioned back, my throat raspy. I desperately wanted more water.

He sighed. "Well from what the doctor told me, you have a broken arm, and foot. Three factured ribs, a concussion, and some of your face was swollen, but that cleared up. You also suffered a few stab wounds as well."

"Is that all?" I was trying to keep my questions brief.

He nodded his head.

"What happened to Koga?" I coughed out.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I took care of that bastard. And believe me his injuries are far worse than yours."

I rested myself against the fluff of the pillow. That's good. I hope the son of a bitch is in pure agony.

I was going to say something else, but then a tall woman with blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied in a stylish bun walked into the room. She was also wearing a lab coat. She must be my doctor.

"Oh, Ms. Usami, you're finally awake," she pointed out.

"Are you my doctor?" I guessed.

She nodded her small head. "Yes, I am. I'm Dr. Keiko Haruna. You were asleep for a long time, Ms. Usami."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

Dr. Haruna looked at a clipboard that she had brought with her.

"You have quite a few injuries," she told me. "You're lucky that you had gotten here in time."

"Me too," I muttered softly.

"Well since you've been here for five days," she continued, "but just woke up, I want you to stay for observation."

I looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head. I then looked back at my doctor and nodded as well.

She smiled. "Good. I'll be back to check up on you in a little while."

"Alright," was all I said.

I watched as Dr. Haruna left my room.

I closed my eyes, already exhausted again.

"Get some sleep," Sesshomaru suggested.

I only nodded as I turned my head and felt my mind fall into more darkness.

The next day I was allowed to leave the hospital, but in a wheelchair of course. Sesshomaru and I filled out the needed paperwork and one of the nurses wheeled me to the exit.

"I'm glad to be out of there," I stated, while trying to stretch my good arm. Parts of me were still sore.

"Yeah, well just be glad there weren't any serious inujuries that required surgery," Sesshomaru said.

"True," was what I said.

"Come on let's get you to the car."

He helped me from the chair, gently carrying me to the passengers seat. The nurse wheeled the chair back into the hospital. Sesshomaru got into the drivers seat and started the car. I relaxed once more, fortunate that this nightmare was over and done with. I never wanted to go through something like this ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" I eagerly asked as I was restricted from removing my blindfold.

"It's a surprise," he told me.

I faked being angry and said, "If you don't tell me then I won't talk to you."

He chuckled and retorted by saying, "You will once you see where I'm taking you."

"Then tell me." I started jumping up and down in my seat.

"No," he said.

I reached for my blindfold just to get a little peek, but he stopped me.

"No looking, Rin." His voice held teasing it in.

"Fine." I slumped into my seat.

As Sesshomaru drove us to unknown places, I thought about everything that had happened to me. After leaving home, I made it out on my own. I got a job (which didn't last too long) and eventually got fired only to have Sesshomaru hire me. At first he wasn't so used to me, but he soon warmed up.

After, we started a relationship only to have Kikyo try to interfere (but that didn't last long either). Later we beagn to have petty differences but they were soon solved.

Lastly, I found myslef in the hospital all because of a man that I trusted but only wanted to hurt me in the end. Good riddance to him.

I'm glad that Koga was serving ten-twenty for what he did. Being behind bars is where he belongs. And I think orange is an excellent color on him.

Plus I was finally all healed up. No more broken bones or anything.

"Can I take off this blindfold now?" I asked, getting tired of going down memory lane.

"Just a minute," he said to me.

I felt the car coming to a stop. The next thing that came was the sound of Sesshomaru's door being closed, and then he opened mine. I slowly stepped out, being sure not to trip.

"Don't dorry I got you," he assured.

As we walked I felt uneven parts of the ground, as if I were going to sink. I tightly gripped onto Sesshomaru. He only chuckled at my fear.

"It's okay," I heard him say.

"Easy for you to say," I countered back. "You can see."

After walking for about three minutes we stopped.

He said, "You can take it off now."

I reached for my face, slowly dragging the cloth from my eyes. For driving for about three hours not knowing where I was going this had better be good. And it was.

As soon as I was able to see, what stood before me was amazing. There was a beautiful house resting onto of the soft sand. I looked around. The sun was starting to set at just the right moment.

Sesshomaru leaned into my ear and whispered, "I told you that I'd take you here."

All I did was nod like an idiot with my mouth wide open and everything. Sesshomaru actually brought me to his beach house. I must be the luckiest woman in the world. I felt his arms circle my body, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?"

I turned around, staring into his eyes and replied, "Yes. I do."

He grinned. "So you want to get married too," he said teasingly, referring to when I said "I do."

I giggled. "Someday, but not today."

He shrugged. "Fair enough, but I'm not getting any younger."

"And I'm not getting any closer to that house, so what do you say."

He looked from me to the house, and then back at me again.

"Okay then," he said. "But just so I have some practice when I carry you over the threshold some day..."

Suddenly he lifted me into his arms. I was surprised at the sudden action and laughed.

"Put me down!"

He smirked. "I will." He started walking toward the house, and how he managed to unlock the door with me in his arms is still a mystery.

Sesshomaru stepped in, closing the door with his foot. Soon we were off to the bedroom already kissing like crazy people. He led me into the large room, dropping me onto the bed as he closed that door too.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow which he successfully caught.

He threw it back at me, but I dodged out of the way.

"Work on your aim, Sesshomaru!"

"How about you work on your defense," he countered.

I was a bit confused and by the time I knew what was happening, Sesshomaru gently tackled me to the bed, being sure not to crush me under his weight.

"Okay, you win," I surrended.

"What do I win?" he asked.

"This." I leaned forward, putting my lips against his.

He accepted my kiss and returned the favor, combing through my hair with his fingers. We released for air.

"You sure you don't want to get married?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Very. And besides marriage isn't the only thing that we can do."

He raised an eyebrow, and smiled, "It isn't? What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't I show you," she offered.

"Are we getting a little fiesty, Ms. Usami?"

I grinned. "No, Mr. Taisho, we're just being a little bold."

"How bold?" he challenged.

"Like I said, why don't I show you," I said.

I reached for the blankets, drawing it over our bodies.

An entire week with Sesshomaru is going to be like pure paradise. Nothing ever felt more right, and I've never wanted something so bad in my whole life. I was meant for him and he was meant for me, and as if this moment wasn't perfect enough, I would settle for anything less.

This was my life and I was going to live it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MidniteHearts: Okay that was the final chapter of Social Status. I hope that all of the readers enjoyed this. I decided to have Rin and Sesshomaru flirt with each other, because it would have eased my story to a close, and sadly it is finished. But here comes your special surprise. But first I want to thank all my readers so please go to the next page.


	38. thank you readers

Thank you readers. That's what I wanted to say because all of you have been very supported of my story, so I'm giving you my gratitude. At first I didn't think that my story was going to be very popular, because maybe my summary or even the chapters weren't going to attract that many readers, and Social Status would just be another dud, but because it hasn't I thank all of you.

You have given pages of reviews that have encouraged me to complete this story, and you all don't know what it's like having others appreciate the quality of good work.

And for all your support here is your special surprise.

Please go to the next page. 


	39. special surprise

Sequel to Social Status!! Yes, that's right I did a sequel. I thought long and hard, and at first there wasn't going to be a sequel because I never planned on it. So this is your special surprise.

It happened when freak0star sent a review for chapter 30, suggesting that I should do a sequel. And like I said before, no good ideas came to me so I wasn't too sure about it, but I finally got something.

I think you guys might actually like it too.

So gracias, arigato, grazie, and merci, freak0star for your wonderful insight. I appreciate it very much.

The title of the sequel is called "Whatever Will Become Of Us?"

To me it doesn't matter if the story and title don't match, and besides this was the first thing that I thought of, so I'm sticking to it.

Anyway I don't want to tell what happens in the sequel so you'll just have to find out by reading. The first 2 chapters have already been posted.

Send lots of reviews.

I love all my wonderful fans!

Sayonara!


End file.
